Half Moon - A Vauseman Valentine
by Bobbiejelly
Summary: Hot Yoga is in Alex's future - She lost a bet. The raven-haired woman has no idea what is in store for her when she enters "New Moon Studio" - a preppy updown gig run by a boistrous brunette, a jew-boy and owned by an enchanting Blonde woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone :)  
Here's a special treat for you all. This is the teaser, the rest will come tomorrow, so hint hint follow :)**

 **Emphasis on M-Rated for this one folks. Enjoy!  
Ps. The perspective frequently shifts in this story. It IS third person but focuses on one character at a time. Feel free to PM me if it is ever unclear who I am referring to.  
**  
A very tall raven-haired girl walks down the street confidently in black patent pumps, skintight leather pants and am all-black leather jacket. She has a low-cut black tank-top underneath the coat and a lacy black bra underneath it all. Her underwear? Also black, barely existing at all as the lacy thong outlines the curve of her ass. She struts with purpose towards the entrance to the studio. She is pretending to have been to this one before so she doesn't even bother reading the front display on the door , which cites New Moon Yoga by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper as "the Hottest yoga in town".

***

A few hours previous, the same raven-haired girl almost gets knocked off a bar stool. "Watch it Nicky!" She screams. That's my bad arm!. A lion-haired short woman grins at her. Her hair was literally a mane of tangles up golden curls. "I thought you said you liked it rough Alex ", Nicky teases. "Mmmm" Alex replies with a smirk, "You got me Nichols, can't deny that one. Unfortunately tonight isn't our lucky night. There's been literally no hot chicks in Red's bar and we've been nursing these beers for hours". The lion-haired (maned) woman is much shorter than Alex, so she has to glance up to confront the taller woman. Suggestively she adds "And I can see who's more disappointed in the lack of pussy tonight. I see that glint in your eye, you're horny as hell". Alex gives Nicky the finger and Nicky just scoots over and slyly adds "Keep it in your pants Vause" - "But hey, Want something to spice it up?" Nicky grins and wags her eyebrows up and down. Alex's eyes light up instantly. She raises one eyebrow in a profound smirk which she knows is her specialty expression. "Mmmm she purrs, you know I can never resist a dare".

"Here are the rules" They both write down on a small pad of crappy paper with a crappy pen.

 **OFFICIAL RULES:**  
1\. Both Alex and Nicky shall play a round of quarters.  
2\. The loser of each round must shoot tequila, obviously.  
3\. At the end of the game, the loser must fulfil a dare the following day.  
4\. Shall Nicky Nichols lose, she shall have no less than 7 orgasms alone while blindfolded and using only a raw cucumber.  
5\. Shall Alex Vause lose she shall attend a yoga class in no less than the most prissy of yoga studios in New York City.  
6\. The winner MUST not reveal that the act is due to a lost bet and MUST enjoy it to the fullest.

Both women satisfied with their offer, they sign the bottom of the page and shake on it. "Ewwwww Nicky! I don't want to have your saliva on my palm, or shall I say the saliva of you and ever girl in Manhattan!" "Deal's a deal, got to be official" she grins too eagerly. "I'm sanitizing this after!". And it all ends of course in a fit of laughter, which becomes a fit of gurgles and gulps and snorts because neither woman is particularly gifted at drinking games despite being frequently drunk.

In the end though, Alex's lack of depth perception (worsened by the golden liquid), betrays her. So Nichy Nichols proclaims her eternal glory and declares that she will drive Vause to her class tomorrow at 6pm sharp.

***

Alex is an hour early by force of habit. The class doesn't start for ages. Still the door is open. It is held ajar by a rather Jewish looking random dude who happens to be standing by the entrance. His mouth at that moment resembles the door - it is wide, square and entirely ajar. The girl - or Women more accurately raises one eyebrow in a smirk towards him. It's a form of thanks that's almost - only "almost" audible. The raven-haired girl just walks right in, not even noticing that the dude is trying nonchalantly to follow her, and the door (or should I say doorS) slamming shut behind them.

"Hey watch it Larry, You nearly smashed a customer!" Cries out a blonde women. She's tall herself, though not nearly as tall as the darker haired woman. She's toned from head to toe, smooth all-strength no bulk muscle with just the right definition. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, her ears have very subtle clear-glass studs (minuscule in fact). She's wearing a teal hoodie that reads "Smith College" for now but underneath and fancy yoga top reveals just the top of her very petite but delicious looking breasts. Clumsily poor dude looks up with an almost deer-in the headlights look. He looks almost as if he'd been caught cheating on a preschool test (or heaven forbid masterbating in a family bathroom). Embarrassingly enough for him, he can't get his act together around so many hot girls walking into such a tight space. He just stands there dumbstruck muttering something unintelligible like "sorry" which pretty much everyone ignores.

"Well then go put the stopper in that door now. Start checking people in and please STOP checking people out". The blonde rolls her eyes at the noticeably clueless brown haired guy who just can't seem to dig himself out of the mess he's created only on his first time on the job. The confident blonde woman was having none other than the very best in her yoga classes and sure she was going to get it. She couldn't help but wonder why her business partner (and BFFL) Polly had hired him in the first place. She would have to remember to confront her about that later. But for now...barely looking up she sighs apologetically to the tall black-haired figure who has now made her way up to the counter. "Sorry, new staff tonight" she gets out, still looking down at the registry. "I..." But that's all the blonde woman manages to get out before she looks up at the raven-haired girl and suddenly has no idea what she was going to say.

She looks up into the most vividly green eyes she has ever seen. Peering inside them she sees a million complexities just beneath the surface. And yet, right in the very forefront is a smile, a smirk, amusement and something else that's darker but she can't put a finger to it. To avoid a gasp she bites her lip and fidgets her left hand until a pen emerges from her pocket. As she extends her hand towards the taller woman, her hand is met halfway when long fingers touch hers and grasp tightly on the pen, pulling it from her grasp in one smooth motion. Their gaze meets again, and this time the dark haired woman looks into the eyes of the blonde.

She sees a youthful calm and innocence, almost serene. She sees eyes that appear to have the depth of the ocean yet the light of the sky in the vivid shade of cerulean- maybe turquoise that they seemed to flit between. Curious, she chuckles and speaks up "So are you new here" she turns her head slightly and raises her voice in question. Puzzled, the blonde replies "hardly, I've just been on leave temporarily. I'm very excited to be back teaching though". She wonders why she doesn't go further to say "and I own the damn place thank-you very much" as she said to her new employee dude when he had asked the same question earlier. Somehow though, the blonde didn't get the impression that this tall girl was questioning her presence, and was only genuinely curious. Somehow the remark came out as more like a tease. "I'm Piper" she spoke up, looking at this mysterious raven-haired girl straight on. "Pleased to meet you Piper" came the reply in a deep, sensual husky voice from the taller woman. And with that the raven-haired girl turned round on her heels and walked right into the change room. Intrigued, the blonde woman glanced down at the registry to see nice, neat cursive that read the name "Alex Vause" on the highest slot. Hmm, she thought to herself. She is quite alluring.

***

"Hey newbie" Piper called out to the annoying dropping doors guy, not skipping a beat. Caught by surprise the average - emphasis on average height brown haired slightly Jewish looking mess clumsily twists around and walks up a bit too close to Piper. He grins almost widely and extends his hand in midair. "My name's Larry" he declares formally. He coughs. "Larry Bloom" he grabs Piper's hand as she has made only a half - hearted effort to extend her own. She grips his hand tightly, which takes him aback. The last thing he wants to do is show weakness towards this very athletic female who he knows can crush him in a second. Emphasis on Crush - which is what he is clearly experiencing right now. Piper doesn't really care to notice this though. She's already piling towels unto his arms and telling him to get them into storage.

In fact Piper fails to notice Larry's longing gaze being held because she's already dropped it, instead fixating on the tall woman - the Alex woman who has since emerged from the change room wearing a very low cut black tank top and impossibly short black bike shorts. They highlight her exposed tattoos all over her sleek body. Piper traces the outline of a certain salt-shaker (was it?) image imprinted on Alex's left shoulder so she barely hears him when Larry suddenly gets brave or something and stammers -

"Hey Piper... S-so I'm writing a phone book and - could I get your number for it". The Blonde whips her head back towards the dude (who is currently looking down at his awkwardly oversized brown boots and shifting his weight in his toes, trying not to appear as nervous as he obviously is). "Hun, the city writes the phone book and they get paid well to do it. And I'm not so sure you can handle the competition". Piper looks at Larry again, with an expression of something like "I'm sorry... For you". Suddenly she feels a bit awkward and guilty about her new found brazen confidence and bites her lip when she catches Larry's "rejected" expression. He gives her puppy dog eyes for an instant before the reality of what she had said fully sunk in. She thought he was going to sulk away, but Larry just stood there fixed in place for another moment, glancing up intensely.

Alex was currently filling up her bottle in the tall, cool urns of ice water over to the side of the room. She had not failed to notice poor Larry's failed attempts at banter and was frankly very very amused. She had her left eyebrow rising up in a smirk and a side smile creeping along her face. She was very tempted to take a look at Piper's current expression but didn't want to interrupt the train wreck that was most definitely occurring in the centre of the room. So she continued to fill up that bottle as slowwwllllllllly as possible so she would have an excuse for knowing what she knew she was about to witness. She had felt piper's eyes on hers seconds earlier. It was a sort of sixth sense Alex had with women. It served her quite well in the ladies department. That and her gaydar sense. She almost chuckled because the raven-haired girl most certainly knew before Larry (much to his dismay) that Piper was not straight in the slightest. And apparently Larry Still hadn't gotten the hint because he Piped up with

"Well MY phone book would have people's cell phone numbers too, and nicknames. Can I call you... Pipes?" Piper was taken aback by how forward and persistent Larry was (and is..). Pipes was a nickname that was reserved for only her dearest family, her grandmother, her brothers Cal and Danny, perhaps her BFFL Polly. She didn't want this random dude to know that she liked that name, much less that it was a term of endearment. "Pipes are for plumbing" she quips. "Aha well Maybe your plumbing is in need of some work 'eh?" Larry replies raising both of his eyebrows overly suggestively. She thinks he's going to get a boner on himself when suddenly his straight face breaks and he giggles immaturely at his own joke. Piper stands there eyes opened wide absolutely horrified by being objectified in such an obvious and explicit (and obviously explicit) manner. Out of the corner of her eye, Piper sees the tall Alex woman smirking even higher, flitting her eyes back and forth between Piper and Larry and back to Piper again before she chuckles almost imperceptibly.

Turning back to Larry (who hadn't noticed Piper had looked away) "You just don't have a filter do you" Piper sighs. "Well maybe I'm /good/ at plumbing filters if ya' knows what I mean. Got any holes down there you want plugged up". Piper just stands there in awe of how inappropriate this guy could be. It was making her actually uncomfortable as this was on the edge of crossing a line that was no longer flirting. She wonder if he could could self-destruct until she gave up and slapped him like she probably should have right then and there. From over her head Alex is tossing her an ALMOST sympathetic look that was more of a very amused expression. It was as if she was rooting for her - or for him to keep on making a mess (almost literally. He ACTUALLY had a visible boner now. It even showed through his roughly cut loose jeans.) Reacting to the surprisingly attractive tall woman, Piper raised her eyebrows in amusement as well.

Unfortunately Jewish-looking guy Larry misinterprets this as flirtatious and keeps on talking. "So if you ever want to umm, you know (Larry was blushing at this point because he was painfully aware that his pants were feeling tighter than they should and Larry is hoping that no girls notice - too late for that but in his own world he's discreet). We could go to your place and check out your... Fixtures and make some tweaks and screws here and there". Piper clears her throat to inform him that "Barry, look you REALLY need to get your mind out of the gutter" and shrugs. Apparently no one ever told him in his youth that he couldn't wink because he ended up blinking with both eyes forcefully before (pretending to be) nonchalantly turning round and strutting away. He's in a bit of a rush (rush of blood to the _) and his head is out of sorts so he doesn't quite catch the stack of yoga mats that are (we're) all rolled up neatly in behind him. Piper starts to cry out "wait -" but the collision is inevitable. Larry knocks over the entire stack of 100 in a loud bang and crash. He swears and curses incoherently before muttering to himself something like "she doesn't know how much of a man I am". Trying to prove himself, Larry grabs 10 mats at a time in an attempt at re-forming the stack.

By this time it's 20 to the time the yoga class is supposed to start. Regular customers are filing in and waiting patiently at the registration desk which has since been abandoned. Piper eyes the situation and realizes she needs backup. No way can she handle the class and the clusterfuck that is currently the entrance to the studio. So she calls Polly on the studio phone and waits desperately for someone to pick up. FInally she gets an answer

"Hey - " And that's as far as Piper gets before Larry knocks over the pile of yoga mats AGAIN. Expecting to see a complete shit show the blonde reluctantly turns round only to see Alex supporting the other end of the stack and directing Larry with the re-assembly process. Breathing a sigh of relief she redirects her attention back to the phone. "FUCK OFF YOU SUPERDICK" a voice rings out from Piper's phone. Shocked she tries to calm Polly down "Look look sorry sorry I never meant to call you but there's a situation at New Moon and I need you to - ". "Ohhhhhhhh Polly exclaims on the other side. Sorry bout that I thought you were that stupid ex boyfriend Pete calling. I don't have caller ID and you know he's a bit... Clingy". Exasperated, Piper begs "Polly. Come to New Moon. PLEASE". "You owe me right. You know!" "Yeah I owe you, even if all you've been doing at home is aimlessly swiping right on tinder." "Yeah and I was just talking to some good ones. Anyways bitch, See you in ten".

From seemingly out of nowhere, the mysterious Alex girl is right behind her. She gently grazes her lips beside the back of her head as She's whispering in right Piper's ear: "mmmm. I like hearing you beg". Piper whips around to face the raven-haired woman but Alex has already taken a step back to go back to arranging the mats. A slow pink shade appears on Piper's cheeks as she feels where Alex's warm breath landed. She tries to shake it off before becoming entirely flustered. She should flip HER off too, she logics. But she doesn't. And for some odd reason she doesn't want to. Instead she walks swiftly over to the registration desk to check in some more customers. "Welcome to New Moon Yoga, is this your first time? Is this your first time with heat"? She asks in a forced chipper voice, giving recommendations for different poses and classes and memberships and the like. Someone in the crowd giggles at the statement but the blonde woman is too busy to notice.

Apparently, Larry has absolutely no self-control around women. And he isn't at all picky. Recovering from his earlier defeat he promises himself this time he will prove his toughness. Alex however, is only stacking the mats to impress a certain blonde. Sort of "Good Samaritan trick". Unknowing of Alex's attempts at seducing Piper he tries out some flirting with the tall woman before him. Pretending to be all smooth he starts off with probably the most cheesiest pickup line ever invented: "Did you fall from heaven, because you look like -" Alex rolls her eyes, turns around and glares at him. "You look like Satan and I think maybe you're in the wrong place right now but I mean you're still hot and ... Would you go to a hockey game with me sometime? ". Amused, Alex lifts an eyebrow and him and smirks, "Sorry bro, but I don't root for your team". Confused, Larry press on "How do you know which team I - " And then it dawns on him. "Ohhhhhhhhh, so you're a gay right?". "Real subtle there bro" the tall woman asserts. "And can you please get back to the stack and less lookin' at ma rack". Larry is embarrassed at being caught looking at Alex's exposed cleavage and puts his hands in his pockets. He's getting hard AGAIN and looks away trying to hide his expression. He thinks he's going to get away unnoticed when Alex swoops around whispers from a cross the room - "If you're getting that much of a workout there you might want to buy some looser pants". Larry almost yelps as he is mortified. He resigns himself to giving up on picking up chicks in this joint. "Lesbians... He mutters"

Soon enough, a smallish brunette bursts into the studio. Her hair looks surprisingly put together for having just been out in the cold. The woman walks right up behind the counter and slaps on a name tag before starting to attend to customers up front. "You OWE me one Chapman!, she mutters under her breath. I almost rear ended a guy as I was rushing here. He was going 30 in a 60 zone". "Did you flip him off? Piper asked". "You bet I did! I gave him BOTH middle fingers at once that's how slow we were going". "Anyways thanks again for coming, here can you take over the registration? I'm going to get the class set up. Tell them they can grab a mat and go on in early if they want to get used to the temperature of the room". The brunette starts taking down the names ad counting the cash. And with that, the blonde walks away from the counter and strides towards the far corner towards the water bottle filling station.

"Long night babe?" A husky low voice resounds in her ear. Before she even has time to look up, Piper is blushing like a red tomato. She wonders how that voice manages to be the very definition of sexy. Not wanting to stutter, Piper turns round, and gives a soft smile. "Mmmm. I could use a drink right about now" she says delicately, just above a whisper. Alex seemed to catch right away what the blonde was insinuating. But before saying anything more she turned on her heels and sauntered away. Piper was left hanging for a second. She felt herself getting annoyed by this Alex person, was Alex trying to lead her on and then ignore her? Dazed, she ponders this for a moment.

She's in fact so lost in this thought that Piper doesn't notice when the tall figure returns, winking and handing her a small glass of water. She looks down, looks up and then it dawns on her. Laughing nervously at first, she finally meets the taller woman's gaze and notices how vividly green her eyes are. Like emeralds she thinks. Crown Jewels. Not missing a beat, Piper adds sarcastically "I was hoping for something a bit stronger". Alex chuckles, face crinkling and suddenly seeming slightly less... Daunting. Her eyes darken a shade then, and she hums "We'll see about stronger..." Piper just walks around her until she's right behind the taller woman, whispering in Alex's ear "Maybe you can wear something even more sexy later on" she hushed. Feeling braver, Piper wanted to bite the tip of the raven-haired woman's earlobe. Instead she bit her lip, hard. Immediately Alex Stared at those lips and felt flushed and hot. She was good at hiding it though, and she purred when she replies "I will ms. Chapman. Do not forget the zen koan - less is more, they say". And with that, Alex struts right into the yoga room, the door swinging behind her, leaving a very flustered Piper in her wake.

The rest of the patrons file in after Alex, forming neat rows the length of the studio room. Piper switches on the heat, and ducks out to secure the rest of the preparations. Thanks to Polly's appearance, everything was running right on time. Piper walks over to towards the registration when she pauses for a moment, bearing witness to YET ANOTHER blatant attempts on Larry's behalf to get into someone's pants. Or shorts for that matter. Only this time the unfortunate victim was her best friend Polly.

"Hey Baby, what's your sign?" "My what?" "Your zodiac - it shows your personality and your compatibility and umm you can find out based on your birthdate and ..." Larry was drowning yet again. But instead of slapping him in the face, Polly looked at him as if his failures were rather - endearing. Gently, she offers "so..." Brushing her hand against his upon the desk. "Would you like to start over?". He walks out from around the desk and saunters back towards it, pausing for effect "You seem familiar, have we met before? I recognize the beauty in your eyes". Piper expects a certain Jewish looking boy to get a knock in the face, but her best friend takes her by surprise. "Well, you know I can stand a pretty face. Make me remember why I hired you here" Polly swooned. Piper dropped her glass in shock.

Thank goodness it was empty when it crashed onto the floor. Surprised, the two "lovebirds" look out from each other's eyes and raise their eyebrows in question. Piper just laughs and grabs the registration. "Thanks for coming Pol, I'll catch you two later. Make sure he guards the door" she winks at Larry making him shuffle uncomfortably from foot to foot. Polly doesn't catch the reference and instead copies up closer to Larry. "So... " She looks up dreamily. "Have you ever tried organic fair trade soaps" the brunette begins, starting up a conversation which would span the rest of the evening.

AN:

So shout out to the people who follow me as an author, this one is your you :)

Yes yes I am continuing my other fanfiction no need to get stressed :)

Leave a review, tell me what you think. A whole new style for me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a million for all the reviews, follows, favourites. This has been the grandest reception I have thus received, and I am deeply humbled.**

 **The following chapter is M-Rated.**

 **Also note, text in** ** _italics_** **indicates Alex's daydreams and NOT flashbacks.**

 **Enjoy** **your valentine's day everyone 3**

***

"If this is your first time in Yoga class, please raise your hand so I can keep an extra eye out for you. " Piper declares as she walks into the yoga room. A few hands go up and Piper tries to identify them and commit them to memory the best she can. She tries to contain her surprise when the long sleek fingers of a certain raven-haired woman stretch towards the ceiling. Questioning, she furrows her brow at the thought. Alex is still intently staring right into her eyes - Burrowing to somewhere deep in her soul. Piper tries to shake the feeling, she really does. She would claim to anyone that the flush colour of her cheeks right now was only due to the rapid change in temperature and humidity. The thermostat read 98 Degrees and so clearly it was reasonable for her to be having this reaction especially with her skin as fair as hers was I mean wouldn't everyone - And then Piper caught herself rambling in her head (not out loud thank heavens!). And realized she was STILL looking straight at Alex Vause who gave her a nearly imperceptible nod which confirmed that is was Alex Vause's first time practicing yoga. How strange, Piper thought as she consciously pulled her eyes away from the tall tattooed woman and back towards the front of the class - she seems to know exactly what she's doing.

"We start off in Savasana" Piper begins, always remembering her own first yoga teacher at the start of classes "As my mentor Jones would say, Here is our eternal resting place. We come here to be still and staid in our practice, to be reborn again". Piper proclaims in what must be her teacher voice. "We lie on our backs, bodies pressed against the floor, palms up to receive light and energy". The class calmly obliges and lies in neat rows. The mats are all carefully tessellated so that everyone can fit in the large rectangular studio. Mirrors are at one end of the room where everyone's head is pointed towards. At the other end are brushed glass windows to add in some natural lighting. While everyone is resting, Piper lights up some honeysuckle scented candles and moves them around the room. Piper can't help but look down at Alex Vause whose expression lightens with the deep breathing. She looks... Tamer Piper thinks. She's not sure if she likes that. It seems just so out of character for the seemingly badass bitch.

Alex allows herself to melt into her - actually the gym's rental yoga mat. She is tired, still recovering from the effects of the previous night's well not quite a party. Of course she is MUCH too smart to get a hangover though. Alex gives in to the relaxation and allows her eyelids to flow shut. She lets her mind wander to some sweet sweet daydreams. Alex knows she has a particular talent for experiencing one emotion outwardly and quite another inside. It's a talent she acquired from her mother, she believes who always had to put a smile on for her daughter when she came home with a less than adequate dinner. She realizes she has not seen Diane in awhile, and reminds herself to post a card when she leaves. But Alex's thoughts do not wander to thoughts of Diane for much longer, instead she fantasizes about a certain blonde woman...

+++

 _She pictures a Valentine's Day dinner with her. It would ideally be somewhere in Cambodia or Brussels or Bali or somewhere equally exotic. Somewhere by the ocean with a lovely sea breeze. Alex will pick Piper up with a dozen red roses at her door and drive them both on her fancy red motorcycle. She pictures Piper in leathers and she smiles. Piper wild her tightly and snuggly at the waist and lean in sideways, pressing her cheek against her shoulder, gently. They will whiz off into the sunset. Alex curses at herself internally for the thought. I mean how could she - the most most non-Disney loving person EVER be considering riding off into the sunset with someone, no matter how special the someone. Well Piper IS a princess she justifies, allowing herself to continue fantasizing in her head she decides that before picking up Piper she would have popped into a Tiffany's store and looked at their ring selection. Gold, she settles on, pure gold like Piper's heart melting into a pool every time she looks up at Alex. Anyways she would take Piper to a Japanese restaurant by the sea. When they are seated she would play a game with the chopsticks together, seeing who could separate the two more easily. Alex would let Piper win just to see her eyes sparkle and shimmer at her victory. The would open the menu together, and Piper would say "hey.. So I've never..." "You've never had sushi before?" "What kind of yuppie are you" "Umm the noob-touching kind" she blushes. "Is that supposed to be dirty?" Alex smirks. "No it means that you might have to order... Maybe I can wimp out on a California roll?". "Hardly, trust me, follow my lead". "I can't believe I'm eating raw fish Al!" "Hey, just think of the story you'll have". And the banter continues until the waiter brings the cheque. Alex slides her credit card in before Piper bats an eye, so suave, so smooth.  
_

Piper's smooth voice almost startles her as Alex realizes that they are being summoned. "We now turn to the right side, keeping the eyes closed and keeping the tension minimized". The yogis oblige and slowly crawl unto their sides. "This is a posture of rebirth", she starts "it is of new life beginning". And she looks upon the face of the raven-haired woman, permitting her eyes to linger there a little longer as no one can possibly see her staring. She sees a serene, peaceful expression. A soft smile that is devoid of the usual smirk (a rare occurrence - it was always plastered right on her face). She seems calm and completely at ease, as if having a wonderful dream. Piper wonders to herself what Alex's pleasant dreams was about. If only she knew…

We'll begin with a breathing exercise, Piper decides. She motions for the class to sit up. "This is an ancient cleansing breathing technique", Piper insists. "Here's how it works: press your lips into an "Oh" sound, then contract your diaphragm quickly." The all breathe together, do reps on reps until the class looks tired. "Try to get to fifty, I push my students hard" Piper bellows. Its true,, Piper is never a softie. She doesn't coddle anyone. Piper turns and faces the class. She observes everyone's form. She pauses and stares longer on Alex's lips. Nice, red, plum, JUICY she thinks. Oh my goodness how am I thinking thoughts like this right now my god. Mmmm though, she doesn't notice herself subconsciously licking her own lips. I wonder what flavor those lips taste like, she wonders.

"Rise to mountain pose" A confident voice booms across the studio "Reach tall, tall towards the sky". Alex stares straight ahead at the mirror. She notices her tattoos are shimmering in the soft light and smirks at the thought. She smirks even more at the realization that her 5'9'' thin but sturdy frame towers over all the other skinny bitch yoga chicks. She has disdain for all these rich kids who grew up with everything. She had nothing, she thinks. But she knows - she just KNOWS that she will have something more in her future. She would be sure of it goddamn it. Piper just sees Alex's determined expression as totally committed to the practice. A quality to respect in the newbies, she thinks. Although Alex is like none other newbie she's ever met. She's... No Piper can't seem to put a finger on exactly why yet. She's striking, hot, sexy almost in beastly proportions. How is it even possible to be that sexy? She contemplates to herself. It is getting much more difficult to remain zen like this job requires.

Job, right Piper almost thinks out loud. She has to be focused, she can't do anything with the woman no matter how much she wants to - Wait what was she thinking she just met this Alex person how can she want to fuck her just like that. Decidedly certain that the flush in her cheeks right now is most definitely due to the humidity she asks her class to fold into downward dog. Big mistake (or not...) Piper kicks herself when she realizes she's standing pretty close to Alex's behind and just can't help imagining palming Alex's butt and squeezing it. She wants to feel it in her hands and mood it under her touch. She sees how steady Alex appears to be all focused and balanced in perfect posture. It's Turning her on to the point where she's feeling an unmistakable heat in her lower abdomen. She pictures Alex's voice whispering in her ear "Less is more". It makes her weak at the knees all over again. The heat down there, It's growing and growing...

Alex opens her eyes momentarily and sees the blonde woman staring right at her ass. She raises her left eyebrow right at her, wags her butt from side to side and winks from between her legs. She loves having power over women (and men, but not to seduce men just for the sake of having power over them) and she likes to milk it for all its worth. She knows she's got the blonde in her hands, but Alex wants Piper on her knees. Piper seems entranced for a second, not wanting to admit she as caught staring. But she keeps staring. She keeps her eyes right on the shaking butt dance in front of her for a second longer because she's so captivated she can't bear to look away. And then Alex winks at her. And it's so subtle that Piper ALMOST swoons over the whole goddamn thing before getting flustered again thinking maybe it had been a mistake or she was misinterpreting all these signals. I mean what if she was being played? Well two could play that game Piper thinks, I'm going to step it up a notch.

"Engage the core, shift the weight foreword into high plank-high push-up. Here's where those arms are going to get a workout. Make sure the body is in one straight line from tip to toe". A few groans are let out in protest. Piper does not relent, she is a ruthless yoga teacher who practices every day, and wants her patrons to be challenged at the fullest. "Straight! Piper declares. You should be completely straight by now". Alex let's out an almost imperceptible chuckle. Piper shifts closer to Alex's face to question her "Is there a problem, Miss Vause?". "Oh yes Ms. Chapman, there is. No way in hell am I ever gonna be straight" Alex hissed an an almost snarky tone. God she's cocky Piper thought. Glad I'm the one controlling this class. "Alright everyone, we're going to lower down to the ground now, on the count of ten. Your arms should BURN and no cheating. The class struggled and squealed as Piper counted slowwwwwwlllyyyy down. "Ten" and the began. "Nine" and they clenched their teeth. "Eight" and they were almost halfway down. Cheaters, Piper thought. The exception being Alex who had only moved two inches. Her arms were stronger than they looked. Right now they were fully engaged and toned like a pale and pasty Michelle Obama. Piper had the instinct to bring them to her lips and kiss them. She fought the instinct.

Alex fought the instinct to drop right then and there. She didn't work out, she had never done yoga before in her entire life and now it felt like the whole endeavour was more life CrossFit*TM than a typical #WhiteGirl sort of pastime. No wonder they all look like the preppy teenager mini Jessica Wedge rich bitches who tortured me all this time, she thinks. But Alex never backs down from a dare and she can fight through the burn if only to show that dumb blonde what she's made of. The thought made her eyes fire up and her brows furrow in the effort. She was feeling the heat now and sweat was beginning to pour down her forehead. It poured down her body at her shoulders, her armpits, the nape of her neck, her chest, her breasts. She wanted so badly to peek at the yoga instructor right now but steeled herself to focus straight down, and listen to the sweet sound of Piper's voice. "Seven", "Six" the voice drowning out the background of huffs. "Five" "Four". Several girls collapsed at that point. And to the everlasting credit the sole random yoga dude also crashed into his mat. Weaklings, Alex mumbled to herself. She was stronger than them. "Three" Alex dug in her fingers, bent her elbows, held herself an inch above ground. "Two" Alex felt the beads of sweat drip off her toes, her legs, her thighs. It tickled her thighs and that made the whole thing feel even more intense.

"ONE" Piper nearly yelled as the girls all hit the floor with a thud. They exhaled and sighed powerfully as blood rushed to the implicated parts of their body and they recovered from their high. Waves of relaxation surged through them as their expressions, unguarded showed an organismic ecstasy. Now it was Piper's turn to smirk. She focused on a certain tall woman with jet black hair who was lying there in pure and utter bliss. She's a fighter, Piper mumbles to herself. She can hardly believe that Alex had never done this before. Her confidence was that of a veteran of ten years. Piper felt even more heat rising in her own core now. More accurately, Piper felt warmth pool between her hips between her legs and near the fold between them. She felt hot down there it became more pervasive in her thoughts. Easy tiger, she mumbled to herself. But it was harder and harder to resist not jumping on top of Alex. Some deep primal part of her just wanted to pounce on her and jump her bones. "One last pose before the break - time to press your chest high in the air for cobra. Shine those hearts up to the sky". It was the planned routine of course, but Piper took advantage of the fact that Alex's chest was partially exposed through her shirt. She could peek at two perky breasts within a very black lacy bra. She almost drooled before catching herself.

God Piper she chastised, you're such a fucking hypocrite asking Larry to keep your mind out of the gutter. One more look at Alex and the blonde woman thought that for sure she wouldn't mind a few touches. "Alright everyone, here's your break. Mid-class shavasana. Make yourself comfortable, breathe deeply. Inhale, Exhale". Piper can see Alex close her eyes, relaxing fully and parting her lips knew she was teasing the blonde. Alex had a sort of sixth sense for knowing when girls had their eyes on her. Particularly when THIS particular blonde girl had her eyes on her. Ha she can imagine what she's going to tell Nicky when she gets out of here. Something along the lines of "All of this this never was humiliating for me Nichols, turns out I actually LOVE hot yoga. Yeah you got that right, maybe I have brand new passion. I'm gonna come back here all the time and be all zen and shit with these motherfucking preppies because damn there's no better place for pussy but the yoga studio. And we always gotta come back to this New Moon gig place because the teacher in this place I could learn from her all day. Voice all serene, face all flushed. And I bet I can fuck her all night and day. In fact I bet I could undress her next class the way she looks at me". Alex decides she's going to place another bet with Nicky about that. Still feeling Piper's gaze, Alex basks in the attention, struck a half-lazy half seductive pose and shut her eyes. Exhausted from all the exertion, she began to daydream:

 _Alex takes Piper for for dessert at the local flea market, and get a cafe au last to share. It warms their hands to hold the big mug together. There is a heart shape in the cream. Alex says its destiny - "I heart you Piper" Alex smiles and gives Piper a quick pec on the neck. "I heart you? Is that like I love you for pussies?" Piper protests jokingly. "Say pussy again" Alex returns with a wicked grin. Piper throws a fuss and asks to see the receipt just to read the forge in language. Alex obliges but ends up playing right into the blonde's hands when she goes to the cash with a few dollar bills. Beaming at her small victory she sits down close to Alex on the bench and takes her hand. They sit there for hours, in the shimmering lights of the twilight watching the world rushing by and feeling invincible. "Dance with me" Alex asks, and they sway their hips to the music of the street musicians. It is as if the entire rest of the world disappears and they are left with only them. She plays with the blonde's hair playfully, before spinning round and round, catching her before she spins out of control, and placing a searing kiss on her pulse point. "Tease" the blonde giggles. Piper buys a chocolate from a chocolatier merchant and slides it in Alex's mouth. "Mmmm Pipes", she moans as she lets the whole candy melt on her tongue. "Why do you always feel so... Inevitable to me?" Piper hushes in a soft voice". "I love you Piper" Alex whispers in her right ear. It sends shivers down Piper's spine as she remembers Alex making the same motions years ago. "You have to say it back" Alex says in a moment of vulnerability. Alex looks deep into the blonde's blue eyes and sees the whole world and beyond in those bright blue planets they were so wide and vast. Piper looks into Alex eyes and sees a green as vivid and lush as the earth itself . She decides she will never tire of dipping into those green eyes as long as she lives. "I love you Alex" she smiles softly._

+++

"We're going to move into child's pose, kneel up first then press your arms foreword. Press your shoulders into the ground and allow your back to sinks right in". Piper took a break from staring at Alex... Alex's ass (she tries not to admit to herself) and makes sure the class's posture is correct. "If anyone would like an additional stretch, please flip your palms up. I will come by and gently apply pressure to the lower back. This of course, is not required". Piper tries not to let her head jolt back to the raven-haired woman. Of course it did. Her body moved before her brain around this woman and she was concerned about losing her head. Most of the newbies were too shy to want another person pressing them into a stretch. The exception, of course was Alex. It seemed she was breaking every expectation in Piper's mind tonight. She doesn't want to be one-upped though so she steps right up besides Alex (who is mid-pose) and crosses her arms, pulling off her Smith hoodie. As she does her yoga top rides up revealing her full toned flat stomach six pack abs that she flexes, pulling the sweater right over her head and tossing it aside in one smooth motion. Alex has to hold back a whistle from escaping her. "Mmmm" she purrs, licking her lips. Alex now feels the heat between her legs and is starting to feel a wetness pool at her crotch.

It was pure torture. Both Alex and Piper felt the Chemistry in the air as Piper approached Piper from behind. Resist, Piper almost said out loud. She had to resist the overwhelming urge she had to rip this mysterious woman's clothes off. She shuddered at the thought. She had NEVER felt Chemistry this powerful between two people before and it was making her head spin in dizzy circles. The moment she pressed into Alex's back she felt a jolt of electricity at the contact. She was shocked and she was hooked. The taller woman's body felt soft and slick from the heat. Her palms pressed in deeper, up top by her neck first. She brushed Alex's hair aside as she admired the tattoos that adorned her arms and back. She moved her hands gently, down past her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back where she pushed in more forcefully, allowing for a deeper stretch. Piper quivered for a moment, pausing, extending the duration of their touch as long as she possibly could. She roamed lower, lower receiving an encouraging Moan from the girl now whimpering under her touch. She wanted to go further, she knew it. She wanted to draw her hands softly down light as a feather to the girl's ass and flip her round right then and there. But she didn't dare. So she lingered, moved the rest of her body in a second longer. Whispered "Relax, breathe, lower your heartbeat, calm your thoughts" into the beautiful Alex girl's ear.

Alex couldn't do - anything but melt to putty under this blonde woman's hands. For the first time in her entire life she felt powerless. How did was she not on top of her already, how was she ssssilenced? Worse than silenced, much worse. This was dangerous territory for Alex Vause, who never once cried out. Now she was making sounds under her breath that were incoherent and possibly inhuman. Most of them caught at her throat, but some escaped. She could picture the overconfident overzealous grin on the blonde's face and all of her screamed for to just turn around and take her lips in her own to wipe off that expression. But she couldn't. She couldn't. Her head was spinning. She was completely drunk at the sensations in her body she experienced when this Piper girl gently massaged her back over and over. As the blonde woman's touch got lower on her back her breath hitched and pulse hiked. She feared now, could Piper hear her heart beating, Beating, BEATING out of her chest at the simplest most gentlest of innocent touch. There was no way she could let anyone know someone had this hold on her. She was transfixed. She never wanted it to end so she stay there drinking in the woman's breath on her skin and memorizing where it had been.

"And after that lovely break, we shall move into the back bends" Alex almost jolted awake when she heard the instructor's voice again. She had almost been entranced into another daydream and was wistful that she hadn't delved into it further. Alex was not exactly that flexible. She really didn't do sports. Although this class DID have its perks (perky boobs to be exact), the actual athletics side was not one of them. So she stared at Piper who was modelling the exercise. Emphasis on Model because Piper could be one if she wasn't all body positive and hippie. Alex just let herself enjoy that she got to drink in this real-life Barbie perfection. Piper's back bend revealed the rest of hear cleavage. Beautiful breast spilled over a tiny shirt. Alex even got view of one of her nipples exposed, areoles red against flush milky skin. And her nipple was erect. It was hard. And Alex's nipples were pretty hard. Solid as rock she was hard. And looking at Piper nonchalantly head thrust back, hair tie coming undone and flying out, blonde hair flowing out all the sides of her face like a cacading waterfall it was... And Alex couldn't find the perfect word to describe it. Just a sensation she felt in her chest in her lungs in her heart. The pull was stronger than gravity or any of the earth's other negligible forces. Piper stood there, back bent totally exposing her bare neck for Alex to see the blonde's pulse point and she knew that Piper's heart was racing too. The heat of the room was not the thing that was making Alex feel wet under her underwear. She could feel wetness pool under her pants, fast. She could feel the familiar heat down there, wetness threatening to soak through she was aroused out of her fucking mind. .

Piper's experience was hardly different. She come up to standing (in Mountain Pose, to be exact) and observed the class - more like one individual in the class in their back bends. She watched as Alex lifted her hands in the air, slowly, rhythmically as if dancing in a fine ballet. She cocked her head up and smiles, no smirks confidently towards the sky, her hands and arms following and her back arching Arching back down, down, down and impossibly close to touching the floor behind her. Piper watched as the thin black. Sensual black draped not down over enough to cover her bare stomach. Piper felt an instinct to lick it. Tickle it. Wrestle Alex to the ground in an adult version of wrestling for dominance. Sexual dominance. A test of prowess in the most animal way. Alex looked like a beautiful creature right there. Mythical. Mythical mysterious dangerous beauty. What allure. Her nipples hardened even more. She almost went to touch them then remembered where she was. She was getting wet under her underwear. More wet by the minute. She began to imagine what it would be like to have Alex's fingers inside of her, thrusting. One finger, two, three. What would it take for her body to convulse in waves? Piper had to steady herself now. How could she get through this class without touching herself (or let's be more honest ripping off Alex clothes and touching HER. Keeping her hands off HER)... How could she do it with this expertly erotic figure right in front of her.

"And for our last challenge Of the class..." Piper paused. "Our last challenge is a partner pose. It's called Acro-yoga We're going to balance in pink position atop another person. Be careful, this pose can be dangerous". Everyone paired up with their best yuppie friends in the class. And by sheer luck or willpower as fate would have it Piper ended up demonstrating with Alex Vause. This was going to be dangerous indeed. She crawled over to the sweaty have sexy figure "Are you ready?" She whispered, in a too-low voice tone to be acceptable. The voice that answered could only be described as PURE SEX, all rich, smooth, daring "Are you saying I can't take a challenge?" Alex quipped. "I'll teach you" Piper wants to keep an air of domineering. She was the leader here. As if reading her mind, Alex flipped her body's over. Alex's hands were on her hips now. "No way that you're leading this Kid, I'm your partner and we're going to Balance things out. Take that shit eating grin of your face. You'll see... And she cocked her eyebrow of effect, her green eyes darkening to black, "You'll see that I ALWAYS end up coming on top". Piper was captivated by this shameless brilliant flirting, no this was beyond flirtatious now. This was all the way to whispering sweet nothings into each other's eyes. This was not okay for Piper to have done to her at work yet she couldn't pull away, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want this...

Alex pushed her hands down hard into Piper's shoulder blades and balanced her toes on Piper's ankles. She supported her own weight fully, lifting herself into perfect posture a few inches off of the smaller woman's body. This was a new kind of suffocating. The room all of the sudden became smaller and smaller it seemed, it seemed that the air was getting thicker, as if they was only enough room in it for one emotion only: LUST. Lust filled them both, it consumed them. Yet there they were this pair of yogis pushing each other inches away when every bone in their body demanded that they pull, pull, PULL their bodies together in a hug, a kiss, in an EMBRACE that would never ever end. They looked into each other's eyes and saw a million emotions: wonder, amazement, bewilderment. They saw power and confidence as neither was going to call chicken and weaken this stare. Their hearts were beating too fast, breaths were too short, muscles engaged, willpower engaged. Cheeks flushed, lips pursed and wetted, breasts swollen, nipples hardened, legs quivering, thighs tightening all to conceal the wetness, hotness, passion spreading between their legs coursing through their veins more and more every single second passed. Alex began to lower herself, strongly. She was doing another inverted push-up position, bringing her sweaty body closer and closer and infinitesimally closer to Piper's by the second. It was agonizing. All those two humans wanted then and there was to cut to the chase of the charade and fuck each other senseless. And they didn't, they kept up this wicked game of cat and mouse, teasing each other to come out and make a move just a little more bold.

When they were one centimetre apart, Alex diverted her gaze upwards so she could press her cheek against Piper's chest. She could hear Piper's heart beating beating beating faster, faster. Fast as her own. Their hearts were beating as one now and they could neither of them deny the absolutely impossibly perfect connection they shared. It was electric, beyond words beyond touch beyond any human comprehension in the realms of things only ethereal heavenly beings knew. Piper knew she couldn't last any longer without doing something that would cost her her whole career so mustering all the strength she has she flips Alex off her back and rolls her onto her back unto her mat. She does what she wouldn't do earlier and she bites down, HARD on Alex's ear. "Help me clean up after" she hushes under her breath. "Only if I can make you a mess first" Alex challenges. Damn this roller coaster ride of near misses and emotions will never end, Piper thought. And she was losing an uphill battle to control those emotions. Oh yes, she thought. She was too far gone now.

"Last pose before another savasana" Piper charms. She asks her class to lie on their backs and please cross their legs, let them rock gently to the side. Hold it there. Holding her line of vision there, Piper instinctively looks between the legs of the raven-haired woman. She imagines herself between those legs, imagines sucking and licking between those legs. Imagines herself entangled in those legs until she comes and comes and comes at least seven times. "Switch sides" she interrupts her own fantasy only momentarily. And now she looks up and down that beautiful figure to see her beautifully sculpted legs, strong thighs, gorgeous ass, nice middle, bulging breast, tender neck and stunning face. She hopes that Alex takes her up on the offer to help Piper clean up, and wonders exactly what this confusing woman said about "making a mess". Piper hopes with all her might it's about making some hot and dirty love because that's an innuendo that does not escape her. "Now spread your legs and stretch them wide" Piper commands. And now she can REALLY see between Alex's legs. Looking straight to the crotch area. She should be more ashamed, but she isn't this just feels so damned right to her. "Alright, final shavasana, final resting pose. Begin your meditation, clear your mind".

Neither woman thought there was a more laughable proposition in their entire lives.

 **AN:**

 **So here is is, part two. I decided that this one is going to end up being a three-shot rather than a two-shot. So that means lucky you, you get this update earlier than planned. Hope you enjoy, leave a review if you have anything you want to see :)**

 **Shout out to:**

bgal24, Guest for reviewing,

Freaxxforever, Jor-el84, SeriouslyAwesome, ana.0812, hparker0328, vausemanoitnb for favouriting

BethanyTaylorWilliams, Em0001, SarahB-UK, ShyShrimp, Truman10, ana.0812, bgal24, hparker0328, luveverythingtv, sk3863727, xunconsciousx for following this story,

I can't seem to figure out how to shout out the people who follow me as an author. But thanks a gazzilion those who do. It is a very encouraging true gift.

Lots of love, Bobbiejelly 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my my the reception for this story is far beyond what I have ever dreamed of. Keep the reviews coming, I do read them all, take the suggestions and rely personally.**

 **One faithful reviewer suggest this actually become something more of a five-shot with a special twist at the end. I'm strongly considering it so stay tuned.**

 **Also, given the length this one is I may not be able to complete it on valentine's day rather it will be finished shortly.**

 **But alas, Happy Valentine's Day everyone,**

 **a VERY M-Rated chapter for you all 3**

Alex's mind was wandering to only one thought: She needed to get her yoga instructor in bed. NOW or she would explode into a gazillion pieces. Her sex was already aching in anticipation. She fantasizes about more contact, more touching, more FUTURE with the blonde. Alex opens her eyes for a split to glance at Piper's wrist, at her hand to see if she saw any jewelry on her fingers. No such, she isn't taken... Alex thinks. This fantasy of hers was another first of many tonight, Alex never thought of a future before, with anyone. Alex grew up thinking that the disney princess life was out of her reach. She was stuck in a whirlwind of never having enough money, never having enough opportunity. She was always loved by her mother Diane, but never thought she would ever share such a connection with anyone else. Plus I mean all of that fantasy rom-com business was for straight people only right? There was no or "The Little Mermaid" with two mermaids for a reason. But she could dream she could always dream... :

+++

 _After their phenomenal trip to a most beautiful country_ , _the first-class tickets were booked home. This was their last night on their trip to Cambodia. She asked Piper where she wanted to go. "Anywhere with you, she moaned", and that was nowhere in particular so Alex takes them a long, long ways away. She takes them to the ocean, to the beach layer on the sand. They do some yoga on the beach together, laughing. They try to concentrate but end up making sweet, sweet love to each other instead. Finally they hold each other's as they tumbled upon each other, exhausted. "Come be my little spoon" Alex smiled. She was happy. She hated to admit she would ever have to rely on another person but she did. Piper was her happiness and her freedom and her absolutely everything. "Are you cold? Piper inquires playfully". "No, not when I have you" Al replies. The shorter woman shivers and the taller woman unwraps the sweater from her arms and drapes it over the shorter woman's shoulders. Piper instinctively reaches into the pockets and furrows her brow in confusion when she pulls out a small velvet box from the inside. "Wha-" But before she could continue Alex leans in and tugs piper's lips in a searing kiss. Piper's hands move to Alex's waist and Alex slyly slides the box out of Piper's hands and into her own. Pulling away when they come out for air, Alex slides open the box to reveal a gorgeous golden ring in Piper's size. She gazes up to meet Piper's gaze, kneels up on one knee and begins: "Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me". Piper is awestruck, never imagining this perfect day would come so fast. She teases Alex's pinky finger and nods "yes".  
_

Alex is still smiling sweetly when she hears a door close. She realizes in her dreaming that no one remains in the room. Alex decides she can't take it anymore. She doesn't care if someone walks in on her because she hates hot yoga - or maybe she's just SUPPOSED to hate hot yoga. Her head is spinning and she doesn't want to waste precious time and energy pondering that tangly mess right now. Secretly she hopes a certain blonde walks in on her. It would be… exciting to say the least. Her underwear is wet, wet wet and soaked beyond belief. The wetness is threatening to seek past her thong into her tight gym short and she needs fingers in it - NOW. So she keeps lying on her back and slowly slides her right hand slowly down her thigh, tickling as she makes the journey downward. She caresses her breasts and then her stomach. She tugs gently at the waistband, suspending it an inch off her skin. She slides her hand into her pants, tugs at her lacy black underwear. She runs her fingers to her clitoris and taps it. Just taps it lightly to let it become engulfed and sensitized. Alex is thrilled from the exhilarating class she has, the risk of being caught, the sights and smells of this studio. Her clitoris is now seeking more attention. She uses her index finger to draw long circles around it. Slowly at first, then faster. Her left hand is drawn to her left breast. She tries to rub herself over her skimpy yoga shirt but she's not satisfied - she needs it skin on skin. She reaches under her shirt and traps her hand under it. She kneads her breast in a deep lingering massage. Turning her attention to her clitoris she makes figure eights now, capturing more and more pleasure zones around and around. It sends shivers down her spine to every bone in her body.

Alex rubbed herself faster and faster. She applied more pressure with her fingertips, making 'come hither' motions with all of her fingers. It was an exquisite, intricate movement comparable to playing the guitar or the ukulele or makybe the harp or violin or some cool string instrument like that. It was making her clitoris swell. Her clit was now receptive to all forms of touch. She pressed on harder, using the underwear to her advantage as she rubbed the thin g-string strip against the sensitive area. She was rubbing both of her breasts and the spots in between more and more quickly now. She was squeezing her breasts together and revelling in the sensation when they bounced apart. She was rough with herself - she liked it rough.

Meanwhile, Piper Chapman feel her head getting foggy. She feels drunk even though she hasn't drunk, drunk in anything other than the tall, hot glass of water that is Alex Vause. Piper walks out of the yoga room and into the foyer or lobby or who the hell cares. Ends up bumping straight into a pile of yoga mats and knocking them all over again. "What the fuck" she yells to no one in particular. She looks around to see a potential culprit and when there's no one, she listens. From round the corner is some snickering from a familiar voice and one not as familiar. "POLLY HARPER YOU SUPERBITCH" she cries out. From behind the the water cooler Piper hears snickers and snorts. She watches as Polly and the Larry guy laugh together AT her. Then she notices how close sat together they are like schoolchildren or something equally cliche and nauseating. Eww. Why was Polly with a guy so foot in mouth. Literally trying to put his foot in his mouth now showing off his supposed "flexibility" to the onlooking Piper. Piper has no pity for their petty games and rushes over stomping. "Are you two going to HELP me out or are you just going to sit there like two dumb ducks". To this, all Piper hears is a "Quack quack" noise from Larry. She swears to god her BFFL Best friend Swoons over the noise and they make out loudly in front of everyone. Piper is so goddamn mad she yells "FINE. Have it your way. I'm going to clean up this studio all on my own because I can't trust you with Jew-boy" "Pick up these mats and stack them because you juvenile bitches will clearly regress to thumb-sucking and LEGO because you suck so bad". And Piper turns on her heels and stomps away. Secretly though she's not that upset about their lack of cleaning per se. She's upset that Polly has clearly hit it off with the new employee while she remains hopelessly single and hopelessly pining over that raven-haired girl from the yoga class. Who, thinking of which she hasn't seen when she went to clean the change rooms...

Alex couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel a bulk inside her. She plunged her right index finger into her opening and swirled it around her inside walls. She was breathing harder and harder now. It was a workout on top of a workout and Alex was starting to get tired. She did not fatigue rather she got more adrenaline. More excitement, more high and more thrill. She had been alone for the fast two maybe five minutes now and she hadn't been caught. She plunged a second finger in and pumped up and down. First with two fingers together, and then with their motions alternating. Her cheeks were getting flushed. Her hair was more undone all splayed out on the yoga mat. She was wet and it was all over her hand. Alex took her left hand from her breast and pushed it inside of her pants. She used the left hand to rub against her clitoris and massage there deeply. She was all hot and bothered now and reaching the point of no return. Her breathing became laboured as she struggled to form coherent thought but thankfully she didn't need it because her body just KNOWS where she wants to touch herself. In fact she's so lost in her body's sensations that she doesn't hear the studio door creak open.

Piper almost loses her Fucking Tree when she sees what's been happening in Her the foggy room. There is that Alex Vause creature MASTERBATING in HER YOGA STUDIO. She's actually pretty pissed. Like is that not the most ABSURD thing to ever deal with in a yoga place? There was a code, an unspoken code amongst yoga patrons. It goes something like:

Don't steal at yoga

Be quiet when you enter the yoga room

AND 3 DON'T FUCKING MASTERBATE ON A YOGA MAT AFTER CLASS

Did she have no class? Even a first-timer should be able to figure that one out. Was the whole world idiots even her best friend and her best friend's new friend who was also her new employee and now this really hot new customer had to turn out to make her mad too. Even more mad after making her all flustered. What a night. She really needed that drink.. oh wait.. it was _Alex_ who wanted to give her a drink. Piper took inventory of her body right then and felt her blood boiling. She felt her fists clenching. But she also felt other more unspeakable things. She felt ungodly things that she'd rather not admit to herself. She'd rather not admit that beneath her clenched fists her palms were sweating, and that her breath hitched in her throat and was now shallow, and that her breasts felt hot and her cheeks got hot again and in all honestly she was a pretty bad hot mess. And it wasn't at all fair that underneath her short shorts she could feel her sex tingling in anticipation of… what! What WAS she thinking no she wasn't thinking her brain was rambling on autopilot she was thinking about. Her hand subconsciously reached down to rub herself a little over her clothes. She was thinking about the gorgeous figure in front of her laid out right there with her fingers in her pants with her waistline exposed with her shirt lifted up with her lips pursed in an "oh" "oh "oh" like the moans, the moans she was making from her LIPS that were candy red looked like they tasted like candy candy red cherry chapstick lipstick. Piper rubbed a bit harder to feel the unforgiving friction of fabric against her raw skin. She wanted to capture Alex's lips into her own like "I Kissed A Girl" Katy Perry. Piper rubbed more furiously not even knowing what was happening. The sexual tension built up between Alex and Piper was now overwhelmingly strong. The lines between love and hate are very fine fine lines indeed and Piper's brain wanted to hate Alex but Piper's body and Piper's heart wanted to Love Alex to Make Love to Alex because Alex was… Different somehow. And she didn't know why.

Piper tried to be all zen and yogi like and calm down her breathing by breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Pretty ironic because now she was awkwardly fingering herself through yoga pants will all of her might with all of her fingers. Her breathing also kept her quiet so she was free to observe the free show on display: Alex had three fingers inside of her now and was pumping and pumping faster and faster. Her left hand was rubbing her clitoris in mesmerizingly fast circles. Moans rolled of Alex's tongue like waves that Piper could feel in her own self by osmosis (because we're scientific here). Actually Piper couldn't tell the difference from the pleasure she was experiencing from her own hands without even digging at any of her clothing. Yes now she had TWO hands down there and was trying not to bend over. She was wet but didn't want to admit that she was so wet she could feel her wetness soaked through the thin shorts. She tells herself it's just sweat. Alex, she was reaching her climax now and riding out bundles of pleasure that shook her body as it rocked back and forth on the thin mat. Alex comes onto her hand and it glistens. Piper suddenly feels the urge to taste it. "I want to taste what you taste like" Piper thinks but doesn't say out loud. She just watches as Alex sighs in relief and rubs inside her for a few more seconds. She pulls her hand out of her opening and brings her long long fingers to her open lips. She parts her lips and inserts her fingers one by one. Her index finger first and she licks it laps it clean from her own juices. She moves on to her third and fourth fingers and sucks and nibbles on each one. Piper wishes those nibbles were on her breasts or her sex and that those noises were made with herself and Alex in bed or maybe those stunning white teeth could be inside her holy fuck she was getting carried away and lost. Piper tears her hands away from her crotch and tightens her fists more to get angry again.

" **Who the fucking fuck do you fucking think you fucking are and why the fuck you little fucker are you FUCKING FUCKING in my fucking yoga studio because you know that fucking makes you a pretty fucking fucked up person because fuck, for a fucking yoga newbie fucking up like - FfffffffffffffffffUUUUUCKKK YOU"**

( _Bonus points to anyone who can say that 7 times fast. Yes I know, seven times)_

Piper FUCKING RAGES at Alex who is totally caught off guard and shrieks hands flying in the air when she realizes she's pretty literally caught red handed in the most embarrassing circumstance ever known to mankind much less by the hot blonde yoga instructor who it turns out just her luck actually owns this goddamn place. To say the least, Alex was fucked.

Or so she thought.

" **I'm gonna make you FUCKING pay for that Alex Vause** " Piper Chapman yells

And with that, Piper's lips were on hers.

The blonde and the raven-haired woman CRASH their lips together in a flight of pure ecstasy. It was the moment they'd been waiting for since they first laid eyes on each other. Alex tried to tense her lips and kiss in harder, pressing up on Piper who had leapt on top of her and was now straddling Alex. Piper fights back and uses the upper position as an advantage as she presses harder on the kiss. Both women open their mouths and push their tongues inside in a fiery fight for dominance. "You're paying for it" Alex grazes Piper's lips with her teeth which elicits a soft moan from the blonde. Piper reaches up and pinches Alex's ear which causes Alex to moan inside her mouth. Alex bites down on Piper's bottom lip and tugs at it "I'm not going down without a fight you're going down with me", her voice low and lower, commanding. This overwhelms Piper and sucks on Alex's lip back. Alex sooths where she had her teeth with her tongue. Piper sticker her tongue into Alex's mouth again and moves it from left to right and up and down. It meets Alex's and they turn their tongues round and round in Epic circles. Both women put their all into it and it turns them on like nothing else.

Piper puts her hands on Alex's shoulders and runs them through Alex's raven hair. It's soft to the touch. She pulls and tugs suddenly, remembering how she was furious still. Alex places her hands on Piper's waist and squeezes down hard "down, bitch" . She tightens the embrace and kisses Piper back. Piper shifts her weight from Alex's centre and positions her sex onto Alex's hip. She begins to grind there, steadily and slowly, forcing Alex to get an ab workout while doing a sit-up position to keep their mouths connected "work for it" . It makes Alex's abs contract and tighten hard as rocks and that makes Piper even more turned on. Piper grands down deeper deeper now, her sex so wet Alex can feel Piper's wetness on her thigh. Alex presses her left up from Piper's waist and unto her breast over her top. She squeezes it reassuringly "nice titties Kid" Alex yell-whispers if that's even a thing it IS a thing and its called flirting. Not being fooled Piper picks up her rhythm and shimmies a bit closer to Alex's face. She takes her mouth off Alex's and chirps "What makes ME 'kid', you're the kid who can't control their lady boner long enough to get out of a yoga room. This is a SACRED space reserved for clearing one's thoughts and -" she was cut off by Alex taking her lips again, this time biting her upper lip and receiving a satisfying moan in response. As punishment Alex does not soothe the blonde's skin she simple leans in to whisper "Well, KID, " she chuckles, infuriating the blonde, "I would call this pretty sacred wouldn't you" and she crashes their lips back together once more. Alex slides her hand under Piper's crotch so now Piper is grinding her wetness against Alex's thigh AND Alex's hand and Alex feels all these mind-numbing sensations. "And you know…" Alex continues, as she takes her free hand and squeezes Piper's ass, HARD "You know that I'm only hard because of YOU".

And with that Piper feels her orgasm come to a climax and she screams out into Alex's mouth "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" and that's all she gets out because Alex doesn't let her breathe. She takes this moment of weakness to place her hands right unto Piper's breasts and curl her legs underneath and flip the blonde right unto her back. Piper slams into the yoga mat just as her shaking subsides and she's head thrown back in the intensity of the still 98 degree maybe hotter room. Alex and Piper's bodies are both slick slick with sweat right now as the Adult Wrestle Match continues. Piper suddenly comes to and becomes aware that someone could very well walk in on them right then and there. She should be scared but she isn't. For some reason the raven-haired woman's presence makes her feel safe and protected. The thought is abhorrent that she's losing her independence (while losing her innocence) but Piper just finds it a turn-on. It's thrilling. Adrenaline courses anew through her veins. Alex straddles Piper and sinks her hips so her crotch is on Piper's waist. She takes Piper's hands, squeezes them gently, lovingly drawing sweet circles around them, whispering to Piper sweet nothings as they just…

Stop for

just

a

moment

and

realize

that

this

is

 **AN: Did I just...?**

 **Yes I did. Don't hate me. I'm going to edit in the shout-outs later I have a bunch of you to credit for your amazingness.**

 **Have a wonderful day for now**

 **-Bobbiejelly**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

WOW The reception for this is so phenomenal it's keeping me right on my toes. I will warn that the updates to this story during the weekdays will be shorter for obvious reasons.

This is VERY M-RATED. (But you've all actually watched OITBNB anyways right so what do I worry?)

This will not be the last instalment, I have decided to extend "Half-Moon" to be at least a five-shot and then some. So there you go SMUT-craving readers you shall have it all.

Keep up the reviews, they always help me improve. And make my day!

Enjoy

-Bobbiejelly

For some reason the raven-haired woman's presence makes Piper feel safe and protected. The thought is abhorrent that she's losing her independence (while losing her innocence) but Piper just finds it a turn-on. It's thrilling. Adrenaline courses anew through her veins. Alex straddles Piper and sinks her hips so her crotch is on Piper's waist. She takes Piper's hands, squeezes them gently, lovingly drawing sweet circles around them, whispering to Piper sweet nothings as they just…

Stop for

just

a

moment

and

realize

that

this

is

...

perfect.

It's like a moment in a romantic comedy but this scene has no script.

They stare lovingly, longingly into each other's eyes.

Piper sees a world of wonder in Alex's emerald greens.

Alex sees a world of wonder in Piper's baby blues.

They look at each other and sigh, as if the person had just written a love letter that was unspoken, spoken to them only by heavenly forces that were much higher above them.

And for the first time that evening, they genuinely smiled at each other.

x

x

x

x

x

And that moment dosn't last long because Alex places a line of kisses up Piper's stomach and up to her pulse point. Her eyes deepen and darken again. Alex grabs Piper's hands and she takes her wrists and shoves them straight up up over her head and pins them down.

"There's no escape Piper, I'm Always on top. And I always win, I always win, I always win"

"I always win" and those words carry through over and over in Piper's head as she closes her eyes to experience Alex. Alex closes her eyes to experience Piper. She closes her eyes to picture for a moment:

Alex never thought she would get married. Alex never spent her childhood picturing the perfect bridal dress or the perfect setting or the perfect vows to promise. She didn't even have a Dad to walk her down the aisle. Thank goodness Piper was on top of it. Piper allowed her best friend Holly or someone to handle the logistics and the decorations. Polly Hobby was annoying but exceptional at finding the venue of their dreams: It was in Paris. They threw money at the church who allowed them to book the Cathedrale de Notre Dame.

Alex is the aggressor. Alex is always the aggressor. Alex pulls at Piper's shirt and crosses her own arms, pulling it over the blonde's head Alex purposely lets it pull a bit at Piper's hair. Piper's breath hitches in her throat. Alex gasps at how stunning the shorter woman's breasts are. They are perky, small but not too small. Like maybe a C-cup Alex thinks, perfectly proportional to Piper's slim body. And now they were hers to play with. Alex kneads Piper's breasts starting from the outside moving inwards. She swirls a figure eight actually more accurately an infinity symbol on her chest. "Touch me" Piper begs. Alex just cocks her head to the side, puts her hands on Piper's arms and puts on a sly smile "I AM touching you silly." "Touch me" Piper begs more insistently. All this serves to give more power to smirk a high arching eyebrow above her left eye. A glimmer of mischief overtakes Alex and she decides that Piper's going to have to work for it.

Alex pins down Piper's arms again and leans down to kiss piper's forehead endearingly, moving on to both of her cheeks, her chin, her neck oh her neck. She finds Piper's pulse point and kisses it repeatedly, feeling Piper's beating heart speed up on the tip of her tongue. Alex kisses down Piper's shoulders. Piper is getting squirmy and strong as she is, she can't do anything to overthrow Alex - literally or figuratively. Piper feels even more sweaty than during the class and she's never certain whose wetness… down there is whose. Alex's wetness is so wet that she feels warm damp on her stomach abs. Its really hot for her. She teases Alex for it "Look who is wet just at the sight of me. You couldn't resist even if you were arrested right now". Alex maintains the upper hand, sliding in and whispering into Piper's left ear "Oh, and if I resist keeping my hands on you" she takes her hands off for a split second, "Then you'll just have to touch yourself Kid". Piper blushes and suddenly panics, wondering if Alex saw how she was groping herself when she first caught Alex. She grumbles at the lack of touch and Moans when Alex returns e=her hands back on Piper's breasts. Alex leans in then, kissing down Piper's chest down the centre line, leaving burning desire in her wake. Piper sighs at each one. Alex kisses her sensually right between the breasts and Piper's nipples stand bright and erect.

Alex wastes no time in taking her mouth to Piper's right nipple, sucking at first, then nibbling, then biting down harder. "Mmmmm, you like it rough kid" Alex breathes hard unto Piper's chest. "Mmmmm is all she gets back. Alex sucks even harder, rolling the tip of Piper's nipple between her lips her gums and her teeth. She then moves on to the left breast which was begging for attention. "You're not mad at me anymore are you Kid, I know you love it". Piper regains her temper and shoots back "HEY who said I'm not mad, - " Piper tries to sit up in protest and Alex just pushes her arms down harder. To Piper's disadvantage Alex's power surge is really turning her on right now so it's hard to prove her case "Why are you calling me KID anyways, I was your teacher just a few minutes ago". "Ph how the mighty, " Alex pauses to take her left hand and just graze the outline of Piper's sex slowly while continuing "Have fallen. Kid, you're in no position now to resist". The moment Piper feels hand on her sex she squeals in ecstasy. She wants more MORE MORE MORE of that tingling touch she wants MORE touch everywhere she wants MORE from this mysterious and mysteriously infuriating Raven-haired woman who is literally driving her crazy. Her emotions are swirling round her and shapeless emotions surface that she cannot describe, though they are decidedly positive.

"Well if you get to call me Kid then I get to call yo LEX then. You like THAT!" Piper starts intermittent between moans. Al poses one wet kiss on Piper's mouth, then pulls away before it deepens "What if I like that name huh, not a good way to punish a woman with her favourite". Secretly, Alex HATED being called Lex. It was too feminine, too girly and weird. It was almost as bad as "Pigsty" like she was called as a kid. Well, almost. Alex may not have gone to a fancy college like Smith, but she is better at reading people and she can tell how to make a nickname go away: love it. "Fine then, Piper uses her abs to sit up and kiss Alex again. Piper parts her lips, Alex parts her lips and Piper enters into Alex's mouth and swirls her tongue to Alex's top teeth. She takes in all of the sensations she can, pulls away forceful and whisper's in ALex's ear "Well then, AL I guess it is". Alex visibly "sulks" and makes a pouty face. She furrows her brows in aim of appearing disappointed. She stares Piper down but neither woman gives in or blinks. Feels like eternity again, with sexual tension pulling back to the moment. They have bodies with unspeakable desires to fill. Thinking she has an advantage finally Piper beams in a gloating way. Alex is thinking a step ahead and presents a nickname Piper hates even more "Well then, PIPES, let's see how much your WETNESS is leaking out of you". If that was Larry Piper would have punched him in the face right then and there. Somehow when it was Alex though she never felt offended by the innuendos. It was more of a game now. A search for dominance, that she felt she was quickly losing. "Well you might need to plug those leaky Pipes then AL, and FAST because they are GUSHING right now"

To see proof of this, Alex plunges a finger under Piper's shorts not from under the waistband but up through the leg whole, tickling the whole way up Piper's thigh, She reaches right up to Piper's pubic hair, and pinches it playfully. Piper frowns when Alex is still not under her underwear. "Patience is a virtue, Kid", Alex quips "Shouldn't a yoga teacher know that". Alex rubs Piper's sex up through her pants, She uses all of her fingers at once, slowly and gently. It's light as a feather and equally as gentle. She brings Piper to the verge of another orgasm and then she pauses. She waits for Piper to wail out "Al….?" "What do you want?" Alex commands in a domineering voice "You know what I want, please". Alex seizes the opportunity to sing a very very bad The Spice Girls impression "So tell me what you want what you really really want…". Piper is just sitting there about to cum like "WHat the actual fuck who is this insane person" but she dosn't say that out loud. She just calls out louder "Allllllllleeeeexxxx." More desperate this time. Receiving only a snarky overconfident smug looking smirk she yells "ALLLLLLEXXXXXXXXX" And with that Alex plunges her hand into Piper's underwear, pulling down both Piper's pants and undies down at the same time and plunging one, then two fingers into the blonde. She pumps and thrusts rhythmically until their bodies become one and align in sync. Piper feels the release coming. She climaxes in a tight clenching of her whole body and then release, and she rides the waves and waves of her orgasm out. Alex releases Piper's arms from the restraints above her head and she moves instead to hold her, hold Piper in her arms as she shivers from the strength of the stimulation all over the body. Alex takes Piper on her lap and presses her lips softly into Piper's forehead and nestles her face on Piper's cheek. She closes her eyes for a moment, and sighs, dreaming once more:

Alex slides the ring unto Piper's finger and she is upon her again, making love to her, with her until the sun goes down. "What does love mean for you Al?" Piper asks, body lightly pressed into her now fiancé's. "For me, love means the person who breaks down your walls, who makes you a better person, and makes you feel everything more vividly than you ever could have imagined". "And you Pipes?" She whispers. Piper looks up at her intently, as if thinking of the perfect thing to say, and she does "For me, " she sighs, relaxed and comfortable. "For me love is coming home after a long trip. That's what love is like. It's like coming home. Thanks for asking." "Let's go home then, Kid" Alex says as Piper yawns and Alex finds its so cute and endearing. Adorably, Piper just looks up confused at Alex, and as if she's stating the most obvious and natural thing in the world quips back "Oh sweetie, but when I'm with you can't you see? I'm already home." Piper takes a breath of air and looks at Alex like she is the sun. Alex looks down and realizes this is perfection right then and there. Piper presses on: "They say... that true lovers never meet, they are already inside each other's souls and they will always find their way back to one another". And Alex secretly hopes with all her might that this is true...

And there is is. Will add the dedications later.

Have a wonderful day, leave a review :)

3


	5. Chapter 5

**Good things come to those who wait :)**

 **Thanks all who are following this story. It has been a joy to write.  
Still lots of action to come in this part if 'ya know what I mean.**

 **Happy reading folks, leave me a review if you likes 3**

They sit there, together until Piper's body stops its quakes. Alex tenderly pulls Piper into her chest onto her lap, then lays her down gently to the mat. Expecting to continue, Alex leans down and tenderly kisses Piper on the cheek. Piper comes to life again and this time flips an unexpecting Alex right on her back. She does so with such vigorous that Alex's eyes open wide when Piper attacks her mouth. Of course Alex deepens the kiss. Piper tastes of strawberries and cream and cinnamon, sweet and spicy and delicious. Alex hates being on her back though, and begins to protest by pushing up on Piper's breasts "Fuck me back baby" Piper whispers in the huskiest tone she can manage. Piper takes a break from kissing Alex and instead leans right down to nibble Alex's left ear right on the sensitive of the earlobe. It sends such a unique tingling sensation that Alex grips Piper's breast to hold on and manage a sort of control. They're so in synch with their movements that neither of them realizes that the door to the room has creaked open…

Polly Harper is giggling like a schoolgirl staring into Larry Bloom's eyes. Larry awkwardly grabs for Polly's hand and she lets him take it. Larry leans onto the door of the yoga studio, wanting a private place to make out or get some with this girl. He tries to be seductive "Hey babe, Polly would you like a raisin" he starts. Of course this sets Polly off into a rant about "I don't eat raisins because the supply of grapes they're grown in has Genetically Modified Organisms and that will destroy the environment and Also the packaging is NOT fair trade nor is it organic and the pesticides they use and... " Clearly he's struck a nerve. He rolls his eyes openly, forgetting that Polly was such a WASPy girl. Trying to salvage the thing he starts "Well if you don't like raisins…." He squeezes Polly's hand seductively, "Then how about a date". Polly opens her mouth to continue about the horrors of the insects in date production means when finally it dawns on her. "Oh ." she says out loud not intending to. They lean on the door accidentally and begin to awkwardly kiss. Suddenly the door pushes through and they collapse into the studio.

Alex notices first that two people have tumbled into the room. She instinctively pushes Piper off of her and thrusts her right off the yoga mat. Piper opens her mouth to protest but then notices the disheveled Polly and Larry also on the floor besides the door. Piper reaches for her shirt and slips it on quickly, albeit backwards. Piper reaches for her underwear and shorts and fubles before getting them on. A guilty blush appears on both Alex's and Piper's faces. They look over at the other… were they a couple?'s faces and are instantly relieved that Polly and Larry didn't notice they were just… fucking in the yoga room. Actually that's just about what Polly and Larry seemed to be about to do and the very thought disgusted Piper. So she began picking up the yoga mat, spraying it with disinfectant and putting it away. "Hey Alex, want to help me clean up" she said as casually as she could. Alex starts picking up the yoga blocks and walks by Piper to place them on the nearby shelf. She whispers into Piper's ear walking by "Only if we get to make a mess to make up for it" and Alex smirks when Piper looks away, flustered again.

Both Alex and Piper end up bearing witness to the brutal prolonged awkwardness that is Larry and Polly. Polly asks where Larry plans on taking her for a date. Larry names a few places that are close by and really dirt cheap (Because Larry explains that he's a starting off writer and he doesn't make a lot of money so that's why he has to work part time at a yoga studio which only serves to offend Polly more) and of course Polly complains about the ethical sourcing of the fast food joints and they're so caught up in their bickering that they don't notice the two women who are mischievously slow at cleaning up the studio. So eventually they start "wrestling" away from the door area (so they don't get squat) and Larry just makes weird noises when polly pushes him down and starts rubbing his chest. Not wanting to see anything more than she already has, Piper finishes up putting away the rest of the equipment and steps over Polly and Larry to exit the room. Alex follows behind, smirks and says to the "couple" "Don't worry, we won't tell….. or will we" and turns and closes the door behind her.

The moment they're both outside the room Alex pushes Piper's back into the door and makes out with her furiously. "mmmmm" Piper moans and then protests "Alexxx we're going to get caught" she mutters. Alex raises an eyebrow at the blonde, brushes Piper's hair behind her ear and gives a cocky smile "I'll take my chances. We got lucky once already didn't we". And just like that Alex ravages Piper's body again. Alex braces her knee against the door and sits Piper on it so she has something to lean on. She Kisses her furiously while Piper trails her hands through Alex's hair. Alex presses her lips in deeper and Piper moans in Alex's mouth. Piper Moves her hands down Alex's shoulders and digs her nails into Alex's back, clinging tightly. Alex moans at the roughness and Moves to Pull Piper's shirt off once more and suck her nipples. then she moves down and Pulls Piper's pants off her, leaving them dangling at her feet. Alex Pulls Piper into her arms, lays her down on the ground by the door pushes her own back against the door to block anyone from leaving and leans into Piper's body.

Alex goes down on Piper, putting her tongue to Piper's clitoris. Piper gasps at the sensation and feels rushing wetness again. Alex Licks in furious circles causing Piper's body to convulse in waves. Piper takes Alex's body and pulls it closer. She grabs at Alex's hair and pulls her head in furiously closer. Alex grunts at the effort and Finally places her tongue in the entrance to Piper's sex. Piper begins to scream and Alex kisses Piper to shut her up. Piper tastes her own self on Alex's tongue and gets even more turned on. Alex turns back to Piper's sex and licks in figure eights all over the lips and inside of them. She moves her hands to massage Piper's thighs both at once until Piper is completely breathless. Alex takes her further and further until Piper starts to cry out "I'm going to come, I'm going to come Alexxxx" and Alex shushes in her right ear "Shhhhhhhhh Show don't tell".

And with that Piper collapses into Alex's arms, giving into the pleasurable sensations that overtake her. Alex leans her back on the door, satisfied and she licks her lips in triumph. "Horrible wasn't it" she arches her brow. "The worst" Piper quips. "You're really bad at that" Piper banters again. "Can I do you?" Piper asks. She looks up at Alex with suddenly very innocent eyes that instantly turn darker. "You don't have to ask" Alex says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world". Piper glances at Alex's lips shyly "Ummm, I've never…" "Don't worry, I'll teach you" Alex replies premtively. Alex literally picks Piper up and sweeps her off her feet. Alex cradles Piper in her arms and starts to walk towards the change rooms. Just then, Polly and Larry walk out. Polly looks at Piper (who is stark naked) and is concerned "Oh my gd are you alright!" Polly exclaims. Larry follows suit out of the room with telltale lip gloss smeared across his cheeks. He's buttoning up his pants. So classy. Piper opens her eyes, startled and begins to Panic. She looks up at Alex with a horrified expression - what was she going to tell her best friend? She hadn't even come out as gay to her best friend yet, what would she think. Alec could hear the question marks emerging from the blonde's head as she cupped it in her hands and sounded very professional "This one hurt her muscles during class, I'm a first aider I had to check it out." Alex coos innocently, and Alex winks at Piper.

"Alright are you sure?" Polly asks. She IS Piper's BFFL or something, but she also has her own secret to hide (That both Alex and Piper could see plain as day) and honestly she's a bit less bright than the other two woman. So she believes Alex in the moment. "Don't worry" Alex smiles wickedly at Piper, then back at Polly "I'll take good care of her" and with that Alex whisks Piper off into the change rooms and heads right to the showers.

Piper jumps down out of Alex's arms "Careful honey, don't strain yourself" Alex jokes. Piper just groans and presses Alex into the shower stall. She rips Alex's clothes off and turns the water on. Alex squeals and Piper squeals in delight and Piper squeals in delight at having surprised Alex for once. She moves into the shower with her and they kiss again. Piper presses Alex to the back of the shower stall where it's less in the spray. She grinds against Alex's wet body and loves the sensation of it. She becomes the aggressor when she sucks on Alex's nipples so hard it makes her scream. Piper Puts her hand against Alex's mouth to mask the sound as she continues and redoubles her effort. Piper moves on to Alex's Sex as she lips the lips tenderly and steadily. "More" Alex mumbles but Piper continues to massage Alex's whole body with her hands and only slowly moves her tongue. Alex hates the loss of control she has but when she tries to push Piper faster, Piper only pushes her back and moves slower. The sensations of the cool shower against their hot bodies is exhilarating.

Piper moves her mouth to Alex's clitoris and moves it in circles. Alex holds onto Piper's arms, clutching. She moves her hands to Piper's back and rubs incomprehensible patterns on it. Piper takes in All of Alex's taste as she plunges in fully to the raven-haired woman. Piper adds her fingers of her left hand to Alex's clit while she keeps her right hand firmly placed on Alex's mouth. She moves with Alex in complete synch like a well choreographed dance. Alex then comes hard into Piper's hand and shudders, falling into the floor of the shower. Piper spins round and holds up Alex's head like she would a small child's. Piper kisses Alex on the cheek tenderly. Alex kisses Piper back on the neck, sensually. Alex has some mad stamina because she instantly flips piper over and starts working on her again.

"I've got to say, you have a gift Piper" Alex moans between eating Piper out for the nth time that night. "I've never had someone make me feel so good… ever". Piper nods silently. She's taking in the sensations of Alex again and somehow they never want to take their hands off of each other. Alex stimulates Piper's clitoris so much that she actually begs Alex begs her to penetrate her. "I want you inside of me Alex" "Now" and when Alex plunges two fingers in, Piper gushes juices all over herself. Its a huge quantity and Alex is delighted. She laps it all up like a kitten, licking up Piper's core and clit and sex. "Told you I'd make a mess of you" Alex banters again. "But I'll help you clean up, as promised". Both woman are spent from their multiple orgasms (much less the yoga class that preceded them) and it's a struggle to stand up. They cuddle for awhile in the shower, and then grab the soap and start giggling like kids as they lather each other up. They wash each other's hair and body, each fully comfortable with each other. They apply conditioner, and bath gel (All organic from Polly's home made batch, Piper explains). They laugh and laugh. They laugh at the absurdity and irony of the whole situation and it all feels so… normal for them. It just feels… right. All the anger and weird emotion Piper felt earlier just melts away. Sensing this, Alex looks into Piper's eyes "Do you forgive me Pipes?" she asks genuinely. Piper looks into Alex's eyes "I do, Al"

" _I do, Al" Piper smiles into her words. Piper was getting married to the love of her life in the beautiful city of Paris. One of her school friends Morello made all of the wedding arrangements. Morello was good at weddings (if nothing else). She walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Alex was up at the podium in a smashing red and black blazer. It was surprisingly sexy. They exchanged their vows to each other "I vow to always be flexible" "I vow to always be adventurous" laced with love and double-entendre. They radiated with joy as all of their family congratulated them, or were at least pleased to meet the amazing woman who swept Piper off her feet (Literally, Piper said with a grin). Polly flashed a shocked yet knowing smile at that one, as it dawned on her years later how critical that first encounter was to them. Polly was the maid of honor (obviously), and Larry was with her too. Alex's friend Nicky was the best (wo)-man in a fancy suit all decked out, lion maned hair. Diane was beaming at her daughter, she had thought all her life that Alex was too rough and tumble to ever settle down with a real lover. Piper's parents came around eventually, though they needed a of of booze to be convinced. Cal and his partner Neri were both gawking at how hot it was that the two girls were kissing. Piper's brother Danny placed a hand on Piper's shoulder, supportive. And they danced and they danced the night away. They planned a honeymoon all over the world, and they just couldn't wait to get started._

Alex smiled as she opened her eyes, and watched as Piper opened her eyes too. She felt a little sheepish about having imagined such a grandiose future with a woman she had just met. She was just accepting the fact that she had imagined her perfect Disney princess ending, the one she always despised others for prizing. She realized she wanted to be the prince, the knight in shining armor to Piper the princess. And she accepted wholeheartedly her fate, this was fate. Unknowing to Alex, Piper had closed her eyes imagining a similar daydream. What neither woman knew right then and there, was that the daydreams that slipped into their minds that night were actually visions, visions of a beautiful future shared together.

 **Shout Outs: Because all the fans are absolutely outstanding !**

Super special shout out to _Flawed-Fallacy_ who always brightens my day with a message about anything and everything Vauseman.

Special shout-out to _TheWillOfMythal_ who is my go-to author to learn how to write smut from because they're awesome about it but might never see this shout-out because they somehow don't/actually/read fanfiction that much.

Shout out to reviewers: WB79, Guest, Oitnbisamaze, allievamp , Guest, Guest, luveverythingtv, bgal24 , Guest, . My goodness I'm so glad you all liked this story. The reception has been phenomenal and I'm so very humbled and pleased.

Shout out to those who follow me as an author: Audreymac , bgal24, Deni00 , Kates93, Oitnbisamaze , reynaail.15, RJVause , Truman10 ,

WB79 , xcallmetears

Shout out to those who favourite me as an author Deni00 , Kates93 , Oitnbisamaze, reynaail.15 , WB79 , xcallmetears

Shout out to those who favorited this story: BethanyTaylorWilliams, Deni00, , Freaxxforever, Jor-el84 , Loz0609,

Oitnbisamaze, SeriouslyAwesome , Skye9598, WB79 , allievamp , ana.0812, hparker0328 , itwasinevitable, reynaail.15 ,

sharry10 , vausemanoitnb, xcallmetears

Shout out to the people who follow this story and help me get my ass in gear:

Audreymac, BethanyTaylorWilliams , Cath1166, Cigarjoey , Deni00 , EllenLembs , Em0001, Em2014 ,

Eyesforyou , Freaxxforever, Loz0609 , MariMXF, OITNBGuscott , Oitnbisamaze, RJVause , Rowdy13, SarahB-UK , ShyShrimp,

Skye9598 , TXVauseman,

TayLaur2015, Truman10 , WB79, allievamp , ana.0812, bgal24 , dawndwilson, ejm137 , emmalkreid, hparker0328 ,

itwasinevitable , luveverythingtv, mycabbages176 , reynaail.15, sk3863727 , xcallmetears, xunconsciousx

 **To the people I shout-out to you are all amazing and make me motivated to write more and more.**

 **Also shout-out to all those guest readers out there! GO YOU**

 **AN:**

 **And that's it folks,**

 **Wait WHAT you ask?! That's all we get?**

 **Nah, you're right that would be cruel.  
There's an epilogue in the works where we meet some other characters. **

**But for now, enjoy this overly sappy, funny and smutty 5-shot that is so overly fluffy its ridiculous.**

 **Leave a review with anything you want to see in the next installment.**

 **With love,**

 **Bobbiejelly** **3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well that's it for the main storyline folks, hope you enjoyed the five-shot (I know the reviewers did!)**

 **But it's only the beginning of the Epilogue portion of this series.**

 **Updates may be random, but have faith I have not abandoned :)**

 **Here's the first taste of the after story**

Epilogue Part One:

"So are you still up for….. Something Stronger?" Alex teases Piper who took too long drying off.

"Mmm, well Maybe I don't need it anymore" Piper teases back.

"Why, have I succeeded in melting all of your troubles away" Alex arches an eyebrow

"Only because you're the one who caused them" Piper quips

"Well then I better cause some more trouble then" Alex nips Piper's ear from behind. She whispers again:

"You have 60 minutes. Go home, change, put on something sexy - " And Alex squeezes Piper's thigh in an explicit manner before continuing with "And I'll pick you up from your place".

"But - you/ don't/ know/ where/ I" Piper stammers. She looks questioning at the taller woman.

"Am I going to find out?"

Alex reaches down into Piper's pants pocket and takes out Piper's phone. She texts herself so she can save Piper's number, and looks up Piper's address, memorizing every word before Piper can protest.

"Hey give it back!" Piper reacts and reaches for the phone. Alex wrestles Piper's hands for a minute, holds it out of her reach. This infuriates Piper because it's a trick she used all of the time on her brother Cal when they were younger. She's quite tall herself so it's a rare situation someone could hold something out of her armspan. Alex brings it down a bit and Piper screams victorious when she captures Alex's hands with her own. She squeezes hard, trying to pry the digits apart. Then she chances a glance at the taller woman who is smiling widely. Piper looks down at their interlocked hands and it dawns on her she played right into Alex's hands - literally. That this mysterious much less mysteriously irritating woman always had the upper hand on her. Or the hand under hers, she thought as she smiled and took her phone back easily. Alex made a "humph" noise in triumph. Piper spun round her heels, heading out the door before Alex could see the satisfying blush or the silly grin on her lips.

Piper feels for her keys, and walks over to her silver mercedes (courtesy of her rich parents). As she's about to step inside she hears noises in behind her. She doesn't bother to hide her HORRIFIED shock when she sees her best friend Polly splayed out ON TOP of the trunk of the car and that Barry Larry dude on top of her with her shirt off and his pants pulled down. They're squealing again and making god awful sucking sounds. And she gets the disturbing view of Larry's (decidedly small) dick stuck right into Polly's mouth. They're both super into it and don't notice Piper whose mouth is now dropping to the ground. They keep on goin' at it like there isn't something completely strange about two grownups putting each other's genitalia into each other's mouths on top of one their best friend's car. In the open. Loudly. In public. In downtown New York City.

Thinking of what could she possibly say in this moment (there are no words), Piper clears her throat as in "AHEM" and she coughs deliberately. "Real Classy"

Polly Harper screeches when she realized how caught she is and she bites down HARD on Larry Bloom's penis.

Larry squeals WORSE than a girl. Loudly too.

" **Holy Shit de Fuck de Merde de Chalice de Ostilles de Sacrements de Goddamn de Shit de Merde de TABERNAC"**

He yells off into the distance. Its such a comedic outbreak that Piper can't help bursting into laughter. She didn't actually understand most of those words but she's guessing they weren't Holy in any way.

"Pardon my French" Larry resigns bitterly, laying his head back against Polly's shoulder.

Polly turns her head towards Piper, with dreamy eyes "He's from Quebec! She explains proundly. He's CANADIAN".

"Well he certainly isn't very polite" Piper responds, annoyed

" **Eh**?" Larry beckons.

It only serves to send Piper into another round of hysteria.

"Go back to your igloo bud", Piper explains. You won't be bringing home the bacon anytime soon"

"And Polly -" Piper was angry tone now.

" **Stop getting HIM OFF ON my car and please, get HIM OFF OF my car** "

Polly pulls Larry's pants up and Larry does up the buckle. Larry pulls Polly's shirt back on (backwards) . He mumbles wounded whiny sounds. Polly lifts him off of the trunk (she IS a yoga instructor she's stronger than she looks) and stands him up on the ground. Coming (not cumming) to his senses he questions Polly now "So wait. This is not YOUR car?" pointing his index at her. Polly bites her lip and just looks pathetic and guilty. Piper normally would stick up for her best friend now but at the moment she's pretty damn furious. I mean Polly CLEARLY crossed a line somewhere. "I - I -" Polly stutters: "I wanted to .. impress you. Piper's car is nicer than mine and I never thought -". "You never thought I might actually want to drive my car home Polly?" Piper interrupts. Piper rolls her eyes. "Here's a tip huney," She glares at Polly "Men are impressed even at the promise of sex".

"And women?" Polly cocks an eyebrow.

"Shit" Piper mutters under her breath. Polly DID have dirt on her after all. In the moment She thought Polly bought the whole muscle thing but here she was, standing straight and tall as ever.

"Truce?" Polly reaches out her hand to shake Piper's

Piper takes the deal, and shakes hands.

"What?" Larry is super lost.

Not wanting him to catch on, both women answer at once "It's a girl thing".

And they giggle.

They ARE BFFL's and that hasn't changed in a night.

"Hey, Meet me at Red's in a few hours" Piper throws out there to no one in particular.

"Alright, we'll be there" Polly smiles, putting too much emphasis on the WE part, glancing over at Larry. Polly marches Larry over to her own car (a toyota) and shouts back "Oh yeah, and I'm picking up Lorna Morello on the way too"

"I spy something that is blue" Polly whispers to Larry, thinking Piper is out of earshot (she isn't but wishes she was)

"My balls" Larry stammers crudely

"We can fix that" Polly reaches down to smack Larry's butt

"Oh God" Piper rolls her eyes again

Turning back one last time,

"See ya later Bitch" Polly signs off

"See ya later whore" Piper signs off of the conversation.

She sighs as she checks her phone, sees one text from Alex:

Be to your's in twenty - AV

on her phone. Goddamn that doesn't give much time to get changed.

...

"I really need a drink", Piper mutters to herself.

So leave some lovely reviews, especially suggestions on where you want this one to go.

Love you all,

Bobbiejelly :)


	7. Chapter 7

"VAUSE" A lioned-haired girl bellows from across the street of New Moon.

"Shit" Alex forgot in all the commotion (read: sex) that she was supposed to be picked up by Nicky when the class was finished. And of course she also forgot that this whole thing was supposed to be a punishment for losing that goddamn bet. And for sure she was NOT supposed to have met a very pretty girl (and fucked her inside of her own yoga studio) and NOT supposed to be meeting her at Red's later. She was supposed to be taking shots with Nicky later and having her jeer about how terrible the experience must have been. Alex, to be fair she was VERY good at lying. So that helped.

"Coming Nicky" And Alex sprinted over to Nicky's motorcycle and leaped right over it. They neither of them were cars people.

"Shit" Alex thought. She was supposed to be meeting Piper in twenty minutes. Not just meet with her, Alex was supposed to be picking her up. In a car. Preferably. It was highly unlikely Piper knew how to ride a motorcycle. And they couldn't really fit three people on there. Well maybe they could.

"How was Yoga!" Nicky turned round and waggled her eyebrows at Alex.

"Hot" Alex left it vague. But Nicky KNOWS Alex quite well. Very VERY well in fact and she can read Alex's expression.

"Hmmmm" Nicky snarks. "I gotta feelin' you're not exactly talkin' bout the downward dog less' that's how you DID IT" and Nicky humms "I gotta feelin" by the Black Eyed Peas

"That song is SO old" Alex chides

"Changin the subject are we Vause?"

"Well-" Alex did not have this thought through. How did she not have this thought through? She was the master of plans. She handled logistics for a very prominent importing business and she never made mistakes. Not that she would ever call Piper a mistake.

"So you DID do the dirty in downward dog!" Nicky sparks a shit-eating grin.

"Jumping to conclusions much Nicky!" Alex denies it.

"Oh, I'm just stating the obvious. You want to jump her bones. Again" She flicks or rather tosses her complete mane of yellow and orange and blonde curls. Nicky actually dosn't KNOW anything. She just likes teasing Alex for all its worth. Nothing like getting Vause worked up over nothing. They are very open about their passion for women. And they tell each other… most things that are NSFW in the least bit.

"..." Alex turns away so Nicky dosn't see her blushing. She ends up looking down at her phone and realizes she has literally ten minutes to get to Piper's house. FUCK she mutters

"Oooooh, a text from your flexible girlfriend I see. Don't get your hair tangled in knots Vause. Especially not if she is straight" Nicky teases

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Alex explodes. And then realizes her mistake and now Nicky was positively Beaming at the fact that she, was right. Never mind the bet, she had won all the satisfaction in the world. This was even better than everything Nicky imagined.

Alex pushes Nicky off of the bike, takes the keys from her hand and shoves a $100 bill at Nicky's palm.

"Sorry Nicky, but I gotta do this. Get a cab and meet us at Red's in 10"

"Hey - wait Vause you can't-"

But Alex had already spun away.

 **AN:**

 **Obviously this is not a "real" chapter. Just some entertainment. Don't worry, something more will be posted soon.**

 **Leave a review telling me what you want next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is also not a "real" chapter.**

 **I'm writing that as we speak (or read) with intention of posting it by tomorrow.**

 **I'm updating now with this setup mostly to address some feedback I received about Chapter 6.**

 **A few readers posted that what I had written was too crude and inappropriate to be funny. Upon re-reading, I agreed and have since updated chapter 6 to both include an appropriate trigger warning and have edited the scene (you know what i'm talkin' bout!).**

 **I wanted to let you know how much reviews mean to me, I do read them all and consider them very carefully. I try to add in most suggestions from fans, and I especially LOVE constructive criticism, as it allows me to improve my writing.**

 **So thank-you all for the support I very much appreciate it.**

 **On to the**

 **EPILOGUE: PART THREE**

"Hey Morello jump in" Polly Harper knocks on her old college friend's door.

"I'm coming I'm coming just texting my boyyyyyyfriend" Lorna giggles. She steps out of the door and into Polly's car.

"Lookin' good there!" Polly shouts at Lorna

"Not bad yourself - wait - your shirt's on backwards" Lorna just giggles and takes it off, asking Polly to hold it over her head. It's not sexual in the least bit, more of a candid thing between old friends. Larry dosn't get jealous, more turned on (if that were possible) would be more accurate.

"And this is Larry" Polly introduces.

"Lorna Morello" Lorna squeals in a very Boston accent, holding out her hand for Larry to shake it. He does.

"Hey babe, are you legal?" Larry asks Lorna.

"Of COURSE I am, I graduated with Polly. I'm just short and gotta young lookin' face on me" Lorna insists

"''Cause you're too hot to be legal" Larry presses on.

Lorna Groans and rolls her eyes.

Polly looks like she's about to murder Larry for flirting with someone after they were clearly getting involved and wishes she bit Larry's tongue harder. Instead she bites her lip and stares down Larry angrily

"And you're even hotter Baby" he coos at Polly.

Its little too late though and Polly just mumbles for them to "get in the goddamn car or they'll be gettin' no ride" and squeals the tires off to Red's.

Somehow Nicky was the first one to arrive at the bar.

"How is that even fucking possible?" Nicky mutters "I walked". Nicky considered hailing a cab with the cash that Alex had handed her, but she realized she'd rather spend it on some hard liquor. So she went on foot down half a dozen blocks in Manhatten.

"Hey Ma" Nicky calls out to her sortof Aunt who was restocking the drinks in the corner.

"Evening Nicole, how was your evening? Hope you were up to no trouble now, you know that your mother dosn't like it when you're out too late now. Now give me a hand and I'll buy you drink later" She hands Nicky a box

"Alright Ma and don't call me that, makes me seem ancient… no offense, " and Nicky restocks the lower shelves while her Russian Red-Haired sortof aunt restocks the higher shelver because she's taller. Red tuts upon hearing the comment about her age but she still pours Nicky a shot of whiskey.

"Here's one for you now, go on. And savor it it's the good stuff. Drink slowly you enjoy more you understand" Red tries to coax Nicky into drinking less by buying nicer drinks and asking her to savor them. Never quite works. Good effort though.

"Have you met anyone tonight Nicky?" Red looks at her inquisitively.

"Not yet Ma, Nicky admits looking defeated, but I know someone who has. And if it's her lucky day then maybe it's mine too" she plasters a grin to look brave for her sortof aunt. Red was tired after all these years of working and raising kids like Nicky, so she shrugs, smiles at the optimism and puts the last box on the shelf.

"Don't have too much fun now" Red leaves and lets Nicky to her own devices.

 **And of course we're all set up for what you all have been waiting for.**

 **See you soon lovelies :)**

 **-Bobbiejelly**


	9. Chapter 9

**Also not a real chapter. I know, I'm getting there I'm getting there!**

"Fuck" Piper swears.

Piper tries on Every. Single. Dress. In her entire appartment. Including the ones that were actually Polly's but were basically her's because that's what being a BFFL means of course.

Piper is nervously jittering her fingers.

"Why am I so nervous STOP IT" she curses.

"I am a strong independant woman and I am a successful businesswoman and I graduated at the top of my class from Smith" Piper learned this trick of "Affirmations" from her college days. It got her through exams plenty, but those were a breeze compared to how nervous Piper felt right now.

"How am I this flustered?" A very flustered Piper wonders as she curls her hair round her thumb.

"I only met this woman a few hours ago, I mean GOD the sex was the best I've ever had and those EYES could pierce right through to my soul and those LIPS feel sinfully soft and oh"

She was getting all hot and bothered thinking about Alex and she only had five more minutes before -

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

There was the sound from the driveway and Piper didn't want to be late (nor seem TOO eager) so she grabs her coat, looks in the mirror one last times, makes sure she has her phone and wallet (in her purse) and straps on a pair of heels

"This'll have to do" Piper mutters under her breath, referring to the dress she was currently wearing. It is a gorgeous cobalt number with a sweetheart neckline that outlined her curves and accentuated her breast. It went down just to the knee, where it swooped out only slightly, mimicking waves upon water as it flowed when she walked. The dress went perfectly with the polished pearl earrings and pale nude lipgloss on her lips.

Piper pushed open the door at the very instant that Alex leaned in to knock

"Oh my … aren't you one to clean up nice" Alex stopped herself from gawking when she took in Piper's figure before her. She could barely contain her pounding heart around this blonde woman. Truthfully, she'd been parked outside for the past ten minutes but had just steeled herself to come up to the porch. Good timing too,

Alex smiled genuinely when Piper giggled a bit at what she had said. She hadn't intended it to be a sort of double-entendre but of course she was going to smile confidently and pretend she had. Putting on a more confident smile now, Alex reached up to brush Piper's cheek, tugging at a small particle that had settled on the blonde's flush cheeks. The whole gesture felt whimsical, and she draws it out long as she can, caressing Piper's face gently as she can as she pulls it away in front of Piper's crystal blue eyes

"You need to make a wish now" Alex breathes barely above a whisper

"Do I get to blow it away?" Piper asks as if it's birthday candles

"Oh you can / blow me away" Alex 's eyes darken as she smirks seductively

Piper leans in for a moment, and Alex doesn't pull away quite yet. There's tension in the air like electricity on ten thousand volts. And Piper's not sure what to do about it. She doesn't decide because Alex whispers in her ear "Mm you can't tell me what you wished for …" and she whispers in the other ear now "It's bad luck, but I bet I can guess. I'll know if it comes true"

And with that Alex takes Piper by the hand and leads her over to Alex's bike.

Piper feels warm and fuzzy inside when she feels Alex's fingers lace with hers. Alex's fingers are long and delicate. Strong, but sure. Steady, steady they help her steady. Steady Piper wants to steady the shapeless emotions running through her mind right now.

She has never been on a motorcycle before. Firsts, she was having a lot of those tonight.

So Alex helps her onto her bike and Piper places her hands on Alex's waist. "Don't lean too far to one side. Stay close to me". Stay close to me. Stay Close to Me. Piper repeats those words on her lips as Alex straps on Piper's helmet then her own. She cuddles up to Alex and they're off.

Piper squeals feeling like she's flying on the bike. Alex smiles widely but Piper can't see that. Piper grins in glee as she feels free on this bike, feels free with Alex. She is high on joy, high on life and exhilaration. Piper has felt a roller coaster of emotions in the last few hours and a real roller coaster right now as Alex weaves up and down the busy streets.

Alex feels Piper's breath on her neck it gives her goosebumps. Alex feels Piper tugging in on her waist and it is so endearing Alex sighs in how good this feels. It feels so… Right. Right when Alex had never thought she would get attached to anyone else. Diane her mom always said she'd be a lone wolf, out to fend for herself. Never fending for another. Another life like it were her own, or even more important.

Alex had never brought anyone on her bike before. Her previous affairs were mere conquests, notches on her bedpost and she just called herself a cab on the way home. She never brought them to her place. Would she bring Piper to her place? Maybe. Just maybe. Something about Piper was… different. In a good way, though she couldn't picture exactly what.

Alex didn't want the ride to end so she zoomed on, right past Time square just so they could stop at a traffic moment and they both looked up momentarily to see the stars in the sky. The lights, the lights of the city the city of cities and the lights of all lights. The lights the stars of the universe the light of all lights. Light, Alex and Piper felt light like a weight was lifted off their shoulder as they had found their soulmates even though they couldn't put a finger on what exactly that is yet. Because they have never felt this light, this connection this love before.

And amongst the sky they looked up beyond and saw "Hey there's a Half Moon" Piper beamed, and she looked at Alex like she was the sun and Alex looked at Piper the same way. It was as if this celestial force was binding them together so tightly that the could never be more united. So much they would never want to let go.

:)

Yes I am the cheesy type of author that waits nine chapters to put the title of the work in the text.

* Dodges pizza thrown at them for being too cheezy

Love, Bobbiejelly


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaaand we're back.**

 **Loving the feedback on this one. I've decided to continue with this fic a bit longer to see how its going. I was about to give up, but alas I have seen new light in some encouraging reviews. I hope to update soon :)**

Can we get two shots of your cheapest shots?" Giggled Polly and Larry at the bar

"I/ don't/ work/ here" Nicky frowns. "At least not now" NIcky mutters under her breath.

"Oh, well then can you get the bartender for us?" Polly and Larry press on. They've moved from sitting in adjacent stools to leaning in to each other to the point where Nicky wonders why they havn't fallen off yet. Probably some gym rats or something she rationalizes.

"TAYSTEEEEEEEE" "POUSSEEYYYYYYYYYYY" Nicky bellows facing towards the back of the establishment. Two well-dressed in uniform charming people come over and say "Hello" with a flourish.

"Hey TAYSTY you got any TASTY drinks for us" Larry bursts into laughter over his own joke. Polly joins in (with laughter).

Luckily Taystee is in a good mood and she quips back "In fact Taystee here has the Tastiest drinks in all of Manhattan. I can get you a screwdriver. I make a mean screwdriver"

"Mmmm I love screwdrivers" Polly smiled

"I'll screw your driver" Larry guffaws. And Polly just bursts out laughing. You'd think they were already drunk by the way they were laughing at all these dumb jokes.

And then Nicky sees her.

Nicky sees HER.

The unassuming, doe-eyed super girly girl who was walking in shyly behind the obnoxious couple. Nicky tries her best not to react. At least not in an embarrassing way. She takes in deep breaths so not to raise her heartbeat and she hops off the bar stool smoothly to stand smack in the middle of the group of them. Nicky knows how to lift her eyebrows slightly and talk in a sweet steady tone.

"Hey if you like that do I have the joke for you!" Nicky pipes in. It's my mother's favourite:

"And she said, it's not an elephant he's retarded"!

Larry guffaws at the joke and almost spills his drink.

Polly stands there all offended like  
"You shouldn't say things like that because persons with disabilities deserve respect and its ableist and privileged to be laughing at them because ... She drones on for a while while Nicky just tunes her out.

Nicky is immediately drawn to how this new girl in front of her is reacting. The redhead is giggling softly underneath her red curls. Her eyes light up genuinely. It feels warm and sweet. Nicky thinks she'd do many things just to hear that laugh again.

So Nicky reaches over and adjusts this girl's hair, putting a strand behind her ear, gently.

"Thank-you" she squeaks, looking up and meeting Nicky's eyes for a moment. They just sit there for what feels like eternity, searching.

Nicky wonders how vast this girl's eyes are. She's keen to find out.

"Morello" the girl breaks the silence. "Lorna Morello"

"Nicky Nichols" Nicky smiles sweetly. She's feeling a bit hazy inside and rather nervous. Curses she thinks, I'm supposed to be the cougar girl that can charm anyone. I don't freeze. Sure I'm not suave like Alex but I got my own relaxed humour.

Another giggle interrupts Nicky's thoughts and she wonders what she's done to elicit it-

"Nichols? Really? That's such a-"

Nicky feigns hurt, giving her a teasing look.

"Oh no I - I didn't mean to make fun - I' and Nicky laughs genuinely at Morello's stumbling. She wonders if this girl is straight. Probably. Hasn't stopped Nicky before though..

Meanwhile Polly and Larry have gone off to the other side of the bar to get some more drinks.

"TASTY" Larry yells out to the bartenders.

Nicky realizes Lorna hasn't had anything yet as she's just been listening to Morello laugh.

"Can I buy you a drink" Nicky states simply.

"Ah, " and Morello blushes just the slightest and turns her face to hide it.  
"Thank" she replies gratefully. Just as Nicky's about to step in closer, two more giggling women shuffle through the door

***

Alex and Piper walk in holding hands, then they let go so not to raise suspicion.

Nicky sees all though, of course

"VAUSE" she exclaims,  
"Get over here! ANd bring Blondie"

Alex looks at Piper and Piper looks at Alex with a knowing sort of look as they walk over to the lion-maned woman with smiles that go on for miles.

"How was the yuppie torture chamber" Nicky asks not even trying to be subtle.

Alex panics for a moment, realizing how she was supposed to hate her punishment for losing the bet but of course not wanting to offend Piper.

"Absolutely torturous" Alex smiles with the side of her mouth and winks sideways at Piper

Piper felt like she had been let in on a secret, of which she was intensely curious. She wondered again about what brought Alex to New Moon Studio that night.

"And how' bout you Blondie? You seem like the yuppie type yourself. Damn Vause got 'erself a rich bitch" Nicky teases. Only Nicky can get away with saying these sorts of things out loud.

"What can I say, business is prospering" Piper quips confidently.

Alex lets out an audible sigh of relief that Nicky has not scared Piper away.

Nicky turns back to Morello "Don't worry I didn't forget 'ya. Are you a white wine cooler gal?"

Lorna nods and Nicky grins from ear to ear. She's broke, but Nicky decides she'd spend every last penny on this beautiful girl in front of her. Wait what? Her head reels from the thought. Normally Nicky does not care for girls if she can't get in their pants within like ten minutes of talking to them. But for morello… she's willing to wait awhile longer.

"And nice shoes girl" Nicky adds to compliment Morello again.

"I got them off eBay" Lorna giggles.

"Better not auction me off tonight babe, I'd be sold out in a heartbeat' Nicky is just damn quick

Alex laughs in the background but Nicky fails to notice.

"How do you know I wouldn't bet on you" Lorna dares more confidently. She opens her eyes wide. Truthfully she's not so sure what's gotten into her. Here she is just dumped by a loser Christopher and now she's flirting with a woman. Lorna is straight. She's pretty sure of it. Maybe.

Nicky turns round so no one can see her blush slightly. She walks away with a jump in her step towards the bartenders but stumbles slightly on an errant chair.

"Smooth" Vause picks on her

"As butter, butterin' you up right now" Nicky chirps back.

Both Lorna and Piper look between Nicky and Alex then back and forth again and feel their cheeks get red as they simultaneously bite the inside of their cheeks in jealousy. Nicky's turned away but Alex sees the green-eyed monster in Piper and takes full advantage:

"Green doesn't look good in your eyes Kid, stick to blue" Alex raises an eyebrow at the blonde who's now shrinking back her shoulders curled. It's adorable but Alex doesn't let her off the hook too soon.

Piper steps up to the bar and asks Poussey this time "Can I get a margarita?"

"It's a bit cold out for a margarita don't you think" Alex raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"You'll just have to warm me up then" Piper plays coy again.

"Never have I ever…" Polly sets her sights on the first victims of the night. Polly, Piper, Alex, Nicky, Morello and Larry were all huddled in a circle now, their bar stools set up round a table. The bar was not packed, but not eerily quiet either and it provided the ideal atmosphere for the intense round of drinking games about to take hold. "Never have I ever masterbated at someone else's house"

Polly presses her lips together as she watches nervous grins and grimaces round the room. Slowly, Nicky brings her shot glass to her lips. As does Alex. And of course so does Larry. They give each other sheepish looks before throwing back their cactus jacks. "Whew" they exclaim. "This stuff is strong!"

"Never have I ever… fucked a guy" Nicky says easily. Piper obviously downs her shot. As does Polly. And Morello. Actually Larry does too which causes a few people to raise eyebrows at him. "I was young and stupid" he tries to explain. "We're not homophobic dude" Alex smirks at him. Just causes him to blush a bit more.

"Never have I ever… been a lesbian" Larry half says mostly shouts. "Coward" Alex yells at him. "I call bullshit - That doesn't even count". "Truth" Nicky speaks - "Just for that you gotta drink an extra". So they order him a very large strawberry daquiri with extra cherries "Because you're a pussy" they explain. Still upon command, Nicky, Alex down their shots like pros. Alex stares intently at Piper. She drinks it slowly as if hesitant causing Alex to frown. She furrows her brow Piper picks up the rest of the shot and knocks it back "Just kidding". This causes Polly to frown "I thought this was just an experimental phase".

"And the results are in - statistically significant data points out that I'm for the pussy" Piper adds and with that cheers erupted in the air.

"Never have I ever fucked someone within two hours of meeting them" Lorna chirps. Nicky takes her shot with pride. Polly and Larry don't take theirs which surprises Piper, but then she realizes that Polly must have interviewed Larry before he started on the job. Which leaves… Alex and Piper look at each other sheepishly before raising their glasses. Nicky gives a knowing look to Alex who rolls her eyes guiltily. Piper is too focused on the strength of the alcohol to see.

"Never have I ever … Piper chooses carefully. She considers. Decides what she desperately needs to know. "Never have I ever cheated on a lover".

All eyes look down at the floor or up at the ceiling. The only ones to move is Alex, as she drinks with a sad smile in her eyes. Piper looks disheartened.

Alex wants to explain this to Piper. She feels like she needs to explain everything, her whole life to her, how everything happened too fast. How she was in an abusive relationship and felt she had no choice. That she wasn't a shady person. That she didn't want Piper to judge her life because she had no idea. She wants to wipe away the sadness in Piper's eyes right now but that would be giving too much away. So she has to grin and bear it for the last rounds.

"Never have I ever trusted another person with all my life" Alex barely speaks above a whisper. Everyone can see the sincerity in her tone when they know what they mean and hang onto the words and roll them on their tongues. Trust. Person. Life. How basic fundamental and needed. And how Piper suddenly self loss when she realized the implication that Alex never had that sense of security in her life. Piper had it, even though her family was most definitely imperfect she always had her brothers when her parents were too insane. And Alex apparently had no one.

They all looked around with grim expressions as all the others took their shot.

And the last person left in the circle is Lorna Morello. She's looking sad and emotional. One of THOSE drunks Alex might have said if she wasn't feeling the effects too much herself. They leaned in when Morello started:

"Never have I ever really and truly with my whole heart fallen utterly and madly in love".

Polly drank. Larry drank. Piper drank. Alex a few weeks ago would not have. But this… this changed tonight. She felt something with Piper. She was different somehow. Different. In a good way. She wasn't so sure what that is right now. But she thinks its love.

Alex thinks its love when Piper blinks and Alex hopes Piper doesn't miss something important. Alex thinks its love when she sees Piper walk and she just wants to walk along with her even if its in the opposite direction to what she has planned. Alex thinks its love when Piper. Piper. Piper. And she just lets herself think. She dosn't want to overthink and let herself go dreaming again. And she tips the glass back and feels cool liquid on her skin.

And Nicky dosn't drink after. Alex gives a knowing smile. As much bravado Nicky Nichols has with the ladies she only really has the sex part down.

"Hey. Its ok" Nicky puts around Morello, who's almost in tears. "We'll figure this one out together ok" And Nicky swears to god its a spell that makes her whisper those words so tenderly into Lorna Morello's ear. But she swears that moment, that moment is the beginning of everything.

 **AN:**

To the lovely Flawed-Fallacy who messages me every day with encouraging words: No this chapter does not have the challenge in it. That will be in the next one as length escapes me.

To everyone else:

Have a great weekend, I hope to post a more sexy scene soon soon for all you blood thirsty teenagers.

Let's let the fluff fest tide you over.

I'm ALWAYS all ears for suggestions by the way. I do take requests ;)

3

-Bobbiejelly


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

 **Yes, yes the epilogue officially has more chapters than the original story.**

 **Shoutout to Flawed-Fallacy, your challenge lies in this chapter!**

The following day at yoga, there were several familiar faces walking through the door . Polly Harper was on the registration desk, Larry on mat duty. Though lord knows why he got reassigned to the shelves when it was such chaos the night before. Polly was more logistics minded than Piper, so she got to make up the schedule. And of course she schedules herself with Larry. Actually Piper is quite pleased she doesn't have to work with Larry. Though she's most happy that Larry does not hit on her anymore, she still finds him a bit obnoxious. And she's still sour about the making out on her car thing.

Piper gets to enjoy today's yoga class as a student. And she's even bringing along a friend. She's early of course, because Polly gave her a lift. So Polly and Piper get to catch up on some well-needed girl talk.

"So is he a good kisser" Piper prods, nudging Polly. Larry has gone to restack the pile that continues to collapse. Polly shoots a glance towards the boy momentarily and responds with an overly dreamy "Oui", emphasizing the french, and batting her eyelashes for effect. Piper tries hard not to roll her eyes.

"So is Alex" Piper responds gleefully. She's trying to contain the 1000 Watt smile that is emerging from her face and is failing miserably. And then she gets pale when she realizes what she just admitted.

"I knew it!" Polly quips, You were looking at her all googly eyed all last night. Like EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. she said something remotely funny you just laughed like a maniac"

"And you're one to talk Polly! Larry's jokes aren't even classy OR clever" Piper snarks back

"I still don't see what you like in girls. I tried looking at girls on Tinder once and it was just too weird. I couldn't do it. It was odd to look at girls that/ way. I tried to be bicurious just once to try it out. But I just didn't have the butterflies feeling and when I'm around boys I just can't breathe and I feel all warm and I can't talk as right"

"Speaking of which"... Piper muttered as Larry approached Polly from behind. Polly didn't catch the heads up though so Piper got to laugh as the emotions played on her best friend's face from startled to surprised to swooning

"Uh hey, can you uh, help me with the mats I can't seem to get them straight" Larry taps Polly on the shoulder nervously. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll set that straight" Polly winks at Piper over Larry's shoulder. "Go get 'em tiger" Piper mouths back. Piper knows instinctively her best friend was not referring to some dumb inanimate object. Just some half-dumb human Piper almost says out loud.

Piper thinks though, about her own sexuality. She's not totally straight she thinks. She and Polly once took the kinsey scale test just for fun. Piper had been a 3. Or maybe a 4. And Polly had been a zero. Piper knows she's definitely not totally lesbian but she's far far from straight. Especially after last night she feels shivers when she imagines Alex's tongue all over her body. She feels tight in her chest when she thinks of Alex's voice. And she feels hot in her pants when Piper imagines Alex's gorgeous body...

Lorna Morello arrives and Piper snaps out of her daydream. "Nice suit" Piper compliments Lorna's seemingly new lululemon shirt that frills round her breasts and short shorts that fit tight round her thighs. Lorna just laughs when Piper "checks her out" and makes a "damn gurrrrl" whistle. Lorna does the same back at Piper but it's very candid.

"So you into the whole yoga scene" Piper asks. "Not as much as you, I'm not a Hippie. But I respect Hippies". Lorna replies. Piper nods "And what do you see in the stars today". Piper knows Lorna Morello LOVES astrology. She has a hidden talent to be able to identify any horoscope from memory: "Your ability to see a common thread weaving through many diverse opinions will be extremely valuable, today - there are warring parties, and it's up to you to play diplomat. Believe it or not, you may be the only person who can ensure that cooler heads prevail right now. Start by suggesting that everyone make an effort to see things from a new point of view. Share what you think they all have to gain from this negotiation, and peace is sure to follow." She narrates to Piper, who awaits eagerly". Piper chuckles at how uncanny Morello's memory for this is. "And that's for Gemeni?" She confirms. Morello nods "I'll never forget your birthday is June 7th!" She adds".

Both girls smile genuinely knowing that they still remember each other's birthdays and pastimes after being separated a few years after college. After Morello graduated from Smith she went on to become a personal stylist. She ran her own studio with specialties in hair design. Secretly, Morello wanted to get into the wedding planning business. It was a long shot and a far-off dream. She was working on it.

"So how's the Salon business going?" Piper asks Morello with interest.

"Oh you know, a bit tangly but we can iron out the edges" She grins softly

"How's the yoga business?" She asks right back

"Pretty calm as of late" Piper catches on

"We're leaving it all to gel" Morello adds

"As we get all knotted up before the next time" Piper continues

"Combing through the details"

"Rolling up the old bringing in the new"

"Adding a little colour"

"Striking a pose"

"Sometimes it takes longer for it to dry up" - At this point Lorna is biting the edges of her lips not to laugh first

"Getting are blocks stacked up" And Piper also bites her lip. Her and Lorna play this game frequently and Piper does not like to lose. Ever.

"Sometimes it gets a little hairy and we have to use desperate measures such as-"

"Sometimes things get real crazy and they go all downward dog on our scorpion and it messes up our eagle" Piper interrupts impatiently.

Speaking of impatience, Piper wanted Alex and her show up separately this time, not wanting to raise TOO much suspicion (to the customers, to the rest of their friends). Piper's looking at the time and she she paces back and forth nervously awaiting the raven-haired woman. "Should have told her 6pm not 7pm" Piper mutters to herself. She checks the check-in list behind the counter and hopes desperately it won't fill up before Alex shows arrives.

Polly Harper still has BFFL status and can read her mind from accross the room. She saunters over: " Feeling lovely without your GIRLFRIEND Piper" Polly leans in and half-whispered half-yells at the blonde. "She's NOT MY -" Piper begins to yell at Polly in protest, while Morello tries very very hard to contain a giggle which Piper ignores. She's waving her hands in the air in a flailing sort of way trying to prove her point more convincingly though all it seems to be accomplishing is proving Polly's side even further.

"She's not my …" An Alex Vause materializes seemingly out of nowhere. Piper is shocked she leaves her mouth open as if forgetting to close it, drinking in the sight of Alex Vause in yet another skimpy workout gear thing.

"Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies" Alex banters

"Mm you really want my mouth shut tight" Piper recovers quickly

"Yes in fact I do" Alex smirks as always. This makes Piper gleeful internally because she can read Alex even better now but Alex keeps on.

"I want your mouth shut tight - " And Alex leans in right to the tip of Piper's earlobe and barely audible she moans "Right. On. My. Cunt." And then Alex turns on her heels as if nothing had happened and a very flustered Piper is left in her wake.

Nicky Nichols (who happened to see the whole damn thing) waggles her eyebrows at Alex as if to say "Well Played". Alex winks back at her as if to say "I got this". Piper sees Alex wink and Nicky and suddenly gets really jealous.

"Relax Kid" Alex chuckles. Piper is too caught up to notice she was being called "Kid" again.

"We're just… teasing" Alex pauses for a second in between that sentence. She was originally going to say "just friends" but she sort of liked Piper's possessive side and wanted to milk it a bit further. Hey, Alex thought to herself, I never ever said I was a good person.

Piper's about to lean in and add more when Polly and Larry usher them in to the yoga room to begin class. "Time to start everyone! Last call"

It's not quite last call though because upon removing her pants (literally), Nicky realizes she didn't actually bring any shorts and has to buy some. Alex laughs at her intently as she chooses between the super short girly ones they have

"I miss wearing skirts" Nicky complains

"You wore skirts!" Piper exclaims, surprised

"I love a good skirt" the lion-haired woman replies.

And with that they walk in the door and close it behind them.

If someone had to define the air in the room, "tense" would be the word. "Sexual tension" to be specific. There was a definite pull between Larry and Polly as the two instructors. They were on opposite ends of the room giving each other eyes over the student's heads.

Piper and Alex smiled knowingly at this, they knew exactly what it was like. EXACTLY what it was like to have a magnetic draw to the person standing next to you doing yoga in minimal clothing and not being able to do ANYTHING about it. In fact they were in the exact same predicament right now. There was no denying it, no guessing games to it no doubt in either Piper or Alex's mind that they really really just wanted to fuck right now. And they couldn't.

Nicky Nichols glanced at Alex (who was located near the centre of the room) and then Piper (also in the middle of the room on the mat next to Alex's) and grins so wide it pulls her jaw open. Nicky LOVES to make fun of Alex Vause and watch her suffer and this time would be no different. Nicky Nichols gets a front row seat to the Alex and Piper show and she's going to milk every second for everything its worth.

And I got some eye candy for myself too…. Nicky allows herself to indulge in the pretty sight that is Lorna Morello. Lorna is oblivious to most of what is going on and is just happy that her friends seem to be in a great mood right now. She absent-mindedly curls her hair around her finger and Nicky Nichols practically drool in longing, longing to caress Lorna Morello and carry her. Hold her. Funny Nichols has never been the loving type. She has a passion for pussy eating but that's more of a junk-food deal not a long-term commitment. She dosn't want to figure out those thoughts just yet.

"Allow us to settle our minds" Polly chips in an upbeat tone.

"And settle in to the class" Larry adds.

"Focus on your breath, slow it down and allow thoughts to drift in and out of your mind…."

Nicky allows her mind to drift, and she feels far, far away:

 __

 _Nicky's dreaming of being at an upscale bar, not Red's, a fancier place._

 _Nicky is feeling the effects of the alcohol and it's making her bolder, braver than the lion-haired woman usually is. She looks over at Morello again and asks "Hey, have you ever kissed a guy before"._

 _Of course Morello replies with "yes", nodding slowly. Morello's eyes shine gently. They sort of shimmer into Nicky's. Nicky feels a sort of melting happening. She's getting goosebumps al over. Just the feeling in the air feels sweeter with them both occupying it._

 _"So.." NIcky gathers her courage. She takes a breath in so not to stutter the scentence that she smirks into and she's ohmygodsaying it "Hey, so Morello have you ever kissed a woman before"_

 _The words linger on her tongue. They linger in the air and seem to echo, echo, echo rebounding off the walls and the chairs and themselves. And it feels like an eternity has passed before Morello starts to turn slightly. Her face is lit in the dim light and her eyes emerge from the shadows. Nicky swears she can see a low blush on MOrello's cheeks but that could have equally been from the class they'd attended or the shots they'd taken._

 _Nicky expected a "yes" or "no" kind of answer._

 _She was not expecting the heartbreaking words that seemed to roll of Morello's tongue, just fall off her lips and cutting like knives into Nicky's heart:_

 _"I thought..." Morello begins "I thought women only kissed each other... In the movies"  
Nicky didn't bother to ponder what type of "movies" exactly Lorna Morello was referring to. She desperately wanted to save with face with the situation and was concentrating desperately at keeping her exterior face well concealed from her true emotions._

 _NIcky slowly moves her gaze upwards and dares to look up at Morello and is surprised to see her biting her lip in a soft smile. Nicky's grin widens slowly and she subconsciously licks her lips. Morello perks up to say "So why do you ask"?_

 _Nicky loses herself completely in how beautiful Lorna Morello looks right now. Gorgeous, cute, sweet, gentle, lovely, endearing. NIcky feels like holding her and twirling her hair round and wrapping her arms round hers and making any of Lorna Morello's troubles melt away._

 _NIcky leans in to Morello's forehead and presses her lips softly there. Lorna sighs in and reaches out, touching NIcky's arm._

 _When they finally pulls away, Nicky smiles and leans in slightly_

" _That was…. " Nicky starts, joy, elation, fear, compassion, passion and then genuine vulnerability flash in her eyes for Morello to see._

" _Even better than the movies" Morello finishes perfectly. And she's the first one to lean in this time"_

 **AN:**

 **This will be a long-haul continuing story multi-couple fluff-fest. I will try to update as much as I can. Taking requests for where you want it to go from here!**

 **(And don't worry you horny teenagers you, there will be more sex upcoming).**

-Bobbiejelly


	12. Chapter 12

Alex desperately wants to touch herself.

I mean literally she's touching her arm to her side as she's lying face down.

But you I know what I mean that Alex REALLY wants to touch herself right now.

Down THERE.

Like under the panties under the pants into her sex kind of touch herself.

She can feel her sex getting wetter by the minute, feel the blood rushing to her core, feel a tingling in her sensitive nub area begging Begging BEGGING to be soothed, soothed by a soft soft tongue so silky and smooth…

Piper knew this. Piper knew just how much Alex was suffering because she was feeling the exact same way.

"We're going to work on our sides today" Polly announced to the crowd. "Come up to standing, place your hands together over your head and lean to your left"

"Your LEFT" Larry added, as the class leaned left aside from one person. "Nicky!" Piper whispered a few mats away. "Nicky, OTHER Left" and Nicky woke up and shifted to the left side and stopped almost knocking people over. Behind her, Lorna Morello chuckled softly. Nicky was pleased with herself by producing a smile in Morello and turns her back to show her grin. She gives a more cocky shit-eating grin to Alex who just smirks back. Piper only sees the second gesture and grumbles something incoherent.

"Face the front ladies" Larry insists, stopping the whole charade. The token like 1 male in the class just smiles smugly. Piper rolls her eyes "newbies" she huffs. "Hey, I heard that" Alex affirms. Piper immediately gets flustered AGAIN. She's off her game today. Piper attends yoga classes to relax and study new things. And the only new things she's learning are more ways to look at Alex Vause. Like when Alex leans to the side and it exposes one whole side of her alabaster skin and good god that skin looks tempting. Or when Alex brings up her arms and Piper eyes them up and down and how much she loved feeling them the night previous and hoped she would have the chance again.

Alex had the same sort of ideas as Piper (Read: inappropriate sort of ideas). She glances at Piper's hair in the tight bun only slightly disheveled. Suddenly she feels the urge to pull it. Tug on I and make Piper scream. Alex pictures Piper screaming into her mouth and it makes her smile off into the distance. Nicky just gives her a look like "Keep it in your pants Vause" to which Alex throws a "Back at 'ya" glance as Nicky swoons over Morello.

Nicky watches Morello totally focused on the pose as she did her best to align her shoulder and her hips. Polly smiled politely as she helped Morello adjust the posture. Nicky just looked jealous that she didn't get to put her arms around Morello's waist. Nicky struggles to stay in good form, then loses her balance and proceeds to crash to the ground with a Thud. Morello laughs softly and this makes Nicky put on a shit-eating grin. Nicky exaggerated her flailing movements until Larry came round to give her some tips and a glass of water. She began to protest but to no avail.

"Move into Warrior One pose, extend the fingers long and squat down slightly" Larry announces proudly. Larry is SO proud of his yoga instructor certification. Polly beams at him encouragingly. Piper smiles, happy for her best friend despite how fluffy they could be. Not that she was one to talk. Piper rips off her sweater to reveal only her sports bra. She knew she was playing dirty and she threw it dramatically across the room as Alex watched.

Alex was drooling over Piper's exposed chest (practically) as Piper's pink bra left little to the imagination and Alex's imagination was running wild. She shot Piper a sultry look and she proceeded to talke off her sweater too. Alex's bra was another lace number that had lace mesh through the centre. It exposed her large bulging breasts enough that Piper was biting her lip subconsciously. Alex was milking every single moment of Piper's arousal.

"And now flip your palms and lean back for triangle pose". They leaned back and Alex and Piper were only inches away from each other. Electricity charged through the air. The chemistry was stifling. The room was feeling smaller and smaller as the distance between the two women diminished till they could almost taste the sweat dripping off their bodies in the heated room. And Alex was behind Piper and Piper could feel Alex breathing deeply In and Out and In and Out on the nape of her neck the hair of her neck, they were sticking up with goosebumps. Goosebumps she was getting from that small indirect touch of Alex of Alex breathing on her she was hardly able to focus on the pose. She was focusing on how much she loved this sensation and wanted to bask in it.

Piper must have closed her eyes wanting and waiting because when she opened them she could sense just Feel Alex's eyes on her and sure enough sure enough she dared turn round and Alex's eyes bore into her should a tangle of blue and green all at once. She was mesmerized again. Lost again. She was inside another world looking into Alex's eyes and suddenly she felt vulnerable, as if Alex had seen something in her eyes she didn't know even about herself. She looked into Alex's deep green irises and was engulfed in another world. Like she teleported and was in Alex's world now. She saw pain and fury and... Hope. Light. Piper can't remember how long she'd been staring because it feels like eternity she wished it was infinity and time would never move out of her favor when they were together if

And if only if only Piper could see how beautiful Piper looked then and there Alex thought

 **AN:** **I know, not a "real" chapter. Getting into exam time lovelies, so I'm doing my best :)**


End file.
